Thieves Folly
by Restless Collector
Summary: AU. Corvo never made it in time to witness the death of the Empress. Allowing the murder to go without a hitch...or would have if someone noticed the thief dipping his hands in the royal reserves. Follow Roland "Lox" Harlen. Silversmith, Thief, and Key Practitioner, Pinned for grand theft, and the murder of Jessamine Kaldwin, Empress of Dunwall. OC Pairings.
1. Order Will Prevail

**Hello! Restless Collector Here! To be completely honest I have no Idea what I am doing...that said, here's an AU! I don't own The Dishonored Franchise...Arkane Studios have that luxury.**

 **Edit: Massive Thank You to Nucleophile for the edits, Be sure to check out his current Project _What Lies Beneath._**

* * *

 ** _Coldridge Prison, Interrogation Room, Length of Captivity: Two Months …..The length of questioning:?_**

"Gaaaahhhhh!" A dry scream escaped his throat as hot metal made contact with his skin, the smell of seared flesh invaded his nostrils.

 _Huff...huff...Inhale… conserve your energy...can't pass out... not here, gotta kee...keep it togeth_ \- Rahhhhhhhhh!"

Blood and piss made its way down his ragged trousers, running down the chair in a brownish, reddish puddle.

 _There goes my pride..._

His eyes swiveled to meet those towering over him. Unintelligent, but shining with glee at his handiwork. He had heard stories of Morris Sullivan. (The guards were loose-lipped describing the corpses taken in and out on a weekly basis.) How the Empress allowed him in her employ, baffled him. "Uwahhhhhh!"

"That's enough for today Morris." A voice cut through the heat of metal— nasally, but authoritative. "Leave us."

A grunt escaped his lips, but with one last prod and a twisted glare, he left.

"-Now I hope you are willing to cooperate, Sullivan never tires from the Workplace I assure you..."

The Spymaster inspected the boy, and after a minute or so, a sigh crept from his lips. The day of the execution was drawing near, and the street rat was proving to be a bigger pain in the ass than he had hoped.

"You're making this harder than this has to be." He kept his composure, arms folded behind his back. "All we need from you is a statement regarding the location of your little...organizations hideout. In doing so we'll make sure your last days here comfortable."

Roland looked up, "Comfortable? *gasp* What...*gasp* I'm going to be allowed to spend my days in the..*cough, cough* cathouse savoring grapes and girls?" he hissed.

A chuckle could be heard in the halls. _Thorpe had a sense of humor. Who knew?_

"Good to see you in high spirits, but it was more along the lines of clean water, and a meal every night " He continues to stare until a chuckle broke out. "You continue to impress me, never met someone as bull-headed as you, especially at your age, but you see it's time to face reality."

The smile is gone, a look of glass replacing it, transparent to the untrained eye. Morals screwed and nonexistent.

He places a pen and paper on the table, an act done so aplenty, a confession in need of a signature.

His signature.

"You will write your signature on this document, in doing so you will admit to your involvement in the assassination of Empress Josephine, and the disappearance of Lady Emily."

"You know very well that I didn't-"

"Kill her?" he finished with eyebrows raised. "Never said you did, You couldn't pull this off alone. You had help."

The dank air went stiff, the crackling of hot poker filling the silence between the two.

"No matter. We'll find the accomplice, as we did the others."

Handing over the pen, he motions to the document before him.

"Now sign."

With shaky hands, and three broken fingers (Morris wanted to experiment last week) he began to write.

He handed over the confession. The Spymaster's face cracked with a sneer, Now was that so ha- the smile fell as he read the contents...

 **Letter of Confession**

 **I, Hereby confess, to the assassination of Empress Josephine Kaldwin, the abduction of Emily Kaldwin, and Silverleaf's involvement in the robbery/theft towards the royal treasury**

 **Signed,**

 **Go Fuck Yourself**

"...I see." Rage seemed to emit from Hiram's eyes. Ever so childish, the bastard was, never could see the greater picture in the grand scheme of things.

So be it.

"We don't need a signature for you to meet the guillotine, boy! It just would have made the transition easier."

He placed the document in his pocket.

"Thorpe? Escort this filth back to his cell, he said with a wave of his hand. "He has yet another appointment with Sullivan tomorrow. No need to be gentle."

Bloodied, sullied, and shackled, Roland was unstrapped and escorted to his cell.

* * *

 **4 Months Prior...**

"Lox! Did you finish it or not!?"

Finny lacked two qualities— manners, and patience. everywhere she went some form of mischief soon followed, and the only one who could stand her was him, Roland Lox Harlen.

 _Lucky me..._

Roland poured the contents into the capsule.

"I'm still trying to understand why you are asking for a wax key." Closing the casket, he sat it inside a pail of water to cool.

"You can easily go to get to the second floor via the window. I'm sure with effort, you can squeeze right-" A small fist collided with Roland's shoulder, eliciting a small bruise.

"Arsehole!" She folded her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"The key is for the basement. I heard that it's where they keep their whale oil reserves," Fin's eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight. With it, we could keep the Swiftykey running for a year without the annual oil tax!"

"Whale oil? Would be nice to have that weight lifted off the crew for a bit," Roland said as he laid down his tools, "But if we complete this score Fin, we'll be set for life!"

"Still trying to get out the Dunwall huh?" She murmured, twiddling her fingers. She never could sit still...

"The Rat Plague is getting worse, Fin. Have you heard about the sick? Walking corpses, the lot of them. When they're not vomiting their guts out, they make does damn sobbing sounds...Weepers they call them."

Fin shudders ever so slightly.

"-So yes, I'm leaving Dunwall." Roland reopens the casket, revealing an authentic bronze key.

He examined it and tossed it her way, "Take it. Who knows, pull this off and Arwain might let you into the big one."

"Doubt it, but thanks." She began to make her way to the door, but stopped and began to fidget.

 _Uh-oh_

He's seen that look before, last time this happened, Jacob received a black eye and nearly lost teeth. _don't_ _ask_

"Hey Lox," her fists were clenched and shaking, "you, uh, wouldn't mind me coming with you to Karnaca" – she looked away—"would you?"

She was nearing her breaking point, her eyes were rattling, chipped teeth clenched shut. One wrong move would result in broken bones.

Most likely his.

"I m-mean, if it's getting as bad as you said..wouldn't be best to relocate?" she refused to look his way, eyes downcast, pale skin beet red.

Finny was a small thing. No more than 5'2 to Roland's 5'8, red hair cut into an unkempt bob, giving her a boyish look, her stocky structure cementing the trait, If not the arms hairs. Her attitude and appearance earned her the nickname "Walking Fireball" or "Furball" to the rest of the gang...or what's left of it anyway.

A sigh escaped him. "I don't see why not. I could use the company while I'm there anyhow. Would be nice knowing someone doesn't want me dead on a regular basis."

The answer caught her off guard. Her hands were twiddling in the air and sweating.

"R-Right! What would you do without me you know?!" she said, voice slightly shrill. "Knowing you, you board the wrong ship, not to mention your eyesi-"

"Could we please not talk about that?" Roland said hand raised. "Now go, I have work to do. That and you're wasting moonlight."

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'll be back to give you your cut when the job's done!" She shot a glare his way, albeit unconvincing, and shut the door behind her.

He sat and waited a full ten minutes to make sure she was gone.

Looking under the table he removed the mat, revealing a latched door. with a grunt, he pulled out the heavy lockbox. Opening it to reveal a diamond shaped insignia ring with a small nub protruding the middle.

 _Sokolov made only two of these in the world, now there are three. Funny what you can do with a copy of his schematics._

Roland looked through his workshop's window— the Fortress that loomed in the distance, Dunwall Tower.

 _T_ _he people here has gone through a bit of hell. The rats aren't making it any better either...so you don't mind if I take a trinket or two, would you?"_

* * *

 **And that is It! WOOOW, Not used to writing like this, not at all! But for the life of me, I'm pushing this out...I got a story to tell after all. be sure to leave a review in the review tab, it's the lifeblood of writers after all...**


	2. Midnight Cider

**Hello! Restless Collector Here! things have been hectic on my end but no worries the story is still being pumped out. Like to thank Nucleophile for the edits once again, so as for now enjoy! I don't own the Dishonored Franchise, Arkane Studios have that luxury.**

* * *

 ** _Coldridge Prison, Length Of Captivity: 4 Months…_**

Officer Thorpe has been assigned by the Lord Regent to be Roland's personal jailor and to escort him to and from his private cell. Small talk becoming a common in-between said trips.

"So, what gave you that eye?"

Roland's hand flickered towards his scar. "How do you know that it's not Sullivan's handiwork?"

"Seeing that it's still in your noggin, I highly doubt it," Thorpe said. "Besides, it seems the iris lost its coloring."

Roland's eyesight hasn't been in top condition for some time now, So much so that it began to affect his key work (not to mention field ops). Luckily eyeglasses temporarily fixed the problem, much his enjoyment.

His left eye was a different story.

"Tell you what-" his hand motioned over to his dinner plate: A loaf of bread, an apple, and water. "Tell me what happened and I'll give you leftovers for the night."

"...Why do you care?" It has nothing to do with Empress Joh-" **_*CLANG!*_**

Thorpe's fist clashed with the prison bars.

"Keep her name out of your damn mouth!" he snarled, his hands gripping the bars. "There might be this small inkling that I believe that you didn't shove a blade in her gut, but you damn well had a hand in the events that transpired!"

 _Well, he's not completely wrong on that account._

He began to pace, Boots scratching against the pavement. Its echoes decking the halls.

"You didn't answer the quest-"

"Do you want to eat tonight, or not!" Thorpe seethed.

 _There's no harm in telling him I suppose…_

"It's a souvenir from a job at the Pendleton's." Roland sighed slumping down the wall of his cell.

"The Pendleton's?" Tropes eyes grew wide.

"Curtis and Morgan to be exact, bastards." Roland spat. "Don't know where the other one is, but yeah that's them."

The pure mention of their names threatened bile to creep up from his throat.

His hand once again went towards his scar.

"It all started over a drink of Cider..."

* * *

 **5 Months Ago…**

Ever since the Rat Plague, the Silverpups public revenue has been abysmal, at best. So much so, that they had to rely on offshoring their liquor to hide the other flows of income.

Nonetheless, it became a hotspot for overseers, and officers to indulge themselves on booze, loosening lips and revealing dark secrets.

"Do you have Arwen's blades ready? asked Jacob as he wiped the bar, he's beginning to look loathsome without them."

"I fabricate keys dammit, You try making blades that fold at the hilt!" Roland sipped his cider. "Besides, I need components for the tip, it's too brittle for my equipment."

"Well, be sure to get it done, he's been doing his runs with his old daggers." He sat the rag down. "So, have you seen that furball, Finny? She was supposed to stock the shelves tonight."

"I take it you haven't been speaking then?" Roland couldn't help but chuckle, ever since the ''Razor Incident,'' Fin pretty much cut herself off from Jacobs, not that he's complaining, he can't stand her either.

"She's been trying to find an alternate way to obtain intel." Jacob scoffed, walking to the shelves to obtain a bottle of brandy, "A fucking idiot she is!"- he took a swig from the silver bottle-"What could you possibly see in her!?"

 _This is going to be awhile, is it?_

He took another swig "I mean, she has no form of manners! She never pays for her tab, she never wears her boots, and rest her heels on the table-"

"To her credit, she only does it during closing hours."

"Whose side are you on?!" Though he didn't roar, it did raise an octave-"you're not the one who has to wipe out the grime!"

 _Ew_

"And worst of all, she never bathes! I mean really!" He put his glass down, then looked at Roland.

"So why do you keep her around?"

"It's either that or she's on the streets again," Roland curtly replied. "She helps me keep the shop running, giving me the materials I need to do my work, and in turn, I give her people she can rely on." He pointed to Jacob, "that means you too."

"I suppose so..." he seemed to think upon it, finger twirling the glass of brandy.

"So- where is the fireball at this time of night? I'm actually beginning to miss her."

"She's out on a job on her own." Roland poured more apple cider in his mug. "Can't babysit her all the time."

"Ahhh, so that what she meant this morning by raiding oil," he let out a hearty chuckle-"So when did she leave for the Docks?"

"The Docks?" Roland's eyes lit with confusion.

"Yeah, the Docks, where they handle the oil," Jacob gave him a skeptical look, "Where else would she go?"

"She not at the docks, she going after the Pendletons whale oil reserve."

 ** _*Clink*_**

Jacobs glass met the table, A crack forming in its center, "Fucking Idiot! She should've known better than to go there!"

"-What's the Problem? worry began to rack his heart, it's not every day you see Jacob in a panic, especially over someone else. "It's just two noble assholes, Nothing that she can't handle, right?"

"Wrong." Jacobs' hands scanned through the many cupboards under the bar. "The Twins have a little arrangement with the madame at the Golden Cat you see, for the undesirables..."

 _Undesirables? Oh. Shit…_

"The deal was that if they provide a place for her sick they would have unlimited entry to her whorehouse."

"Weepers?" Roland was on his feet now, bouncing on his toes. "They wouldn't have something like that close to their household would they?!"

"Don't really know, to be honest, they always were a strang-Aha!" his face lit up, walking over to Roland, he handed him a key.

"Woah, Woah, I can't go get her, it's been too long since I been in the field!"

"You have to, she won't accept my help if I came, on the other hand, she'll listen to ya, of that, I'm sure."

 ** _*Ding*_**

"Hey, Bartender! A drink for Dunwells Finest would ya?"

Roland looked to see overseers walk through the door, in need of R&R.

 _My cue to leave, I suppose._

In the haze, Roland made his way upstairs, the clinking of glasses, and a downpour of whiskey filling the stairwell as he creaked upward.

Face to face with the door, he inserted the key and twisted, the door giving into its function.

It would look like a normal office to some. A desk, couple of filing cabinets, a wardrobe, the works, but this was a routine done so aplenty.

Much to his Pleasure.

Walking over to the bookshelf, he pulled on the second of the seven strictures, _Lying tongues._

 ** _*Click*_**

It creaked as it turned, going a full 180 degrees, revealing it's oh so precious contents...

 _Hello, Beautiful…_

Roland couldn't help but grin, his hand stroking smooth leather, it been awhile since he's been out, so he was about to make the most of it.

"Alright-, His eyes gleamed with burning fire, not of hate, but determination (and a hint of thrill.) "Let's get her back."

* * *

 _It's been too long since I scaled a rooftop…_

These were the words that circled through Roland's head, as he raced through the city. The wind blowing through his scalp, midnight air chilling his lungs, small hindrances to a thief.

But by the seven did it feel good.

 _Focus! Have to extract Fin From the manor!_

Eyes darted towards the manor in the distance, light grooming the night sky.

Growing closer by the minute.

 _Alright, it's just an extraction job, get in, get out. How hard can it be?_

* * *

"FIND THE FUCKING BASTARD!"

 _Well, it could be worse..._

Roland had found himself on the second floor of the manor and took the liberty to hide under a table. It seems that they knew that Fin was in the area. Morgan could be heard in the halls, in a fit of rage.

"He has to be here somewhere-COME ON OUT!" Doors could be heard bursting open, and judging by the rate he was going, had no success.

On the bright side judging by the "he" comment, he doesn't know _he's_ a _she…_

 _Poor Finny._

A sigh could be heard, "For the last time Morgan, screaming at the top of your lungs isn't going to make the thief or your Oil Canister appear again."

 _Seems Curtis is the more stable of the two._

"I promise you when we find him, we'll feed him to the rats. It's been awhile since their last meal."

 _Or not_

"Fine." footsteps could be heard going in the opposite direction. Roland crawled from underneath the table and moved up towards the second floor.

"Fin, Fin you there?!" he half whispered, half hissed.

"L-Lo-Lox? A voice, faint but noticeable to the trained ear. But from above? Roland Whirled his head upward, finding the fireball crouched against the stairs.

"Fin?! Are you okay?! What happened. Are you hurt!?"

"B-Bo-Bodies, R-r-rats everywhere, and-d-d the- d-d-damn w-weeping sounds!" She sniffed, her face was tear streaked, whatever she saw, or been through, shook her to the core. "But I got what I came for," She held up a jar of pure whale oil, " A hefty score in the black market, not worth the trouble but it something..."

"It's alright now Fin, I'm going to get you out-"He didn't get to finish as the wind was knocked out of him.

Morgan overheard the conversation and decided to plant his boot on top of Roland's chest. "There you are you piece of filth!"

"Curtis! I FOUND-" Roland grabbed the boot with both hands and twisted.

"Agggh! Son of a Whore!" He nursed his foot, which was now bent at an awkward angle.

 ***Krack***

Roland took this opportunity to stomp him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Fin! Run!"

She was too shaken for a fight. So retreating was her only option. She scampered out the window. Following suit, Roland, ran up the stairs, then as he jumps out the window, he slips, face colliding with the neighboring rooftop-

Finny, in her haste, spilled oil over the window pane leaving glowing splotches her wake, and he was now tumbling downward, to the streets below.

The last thing he remembers is the starry night sky, vibrant in midnight blue, took on a dull gray.

 ** _*Thump*_**

* * *

He wakes to the sound of the door, shutting softly.

The first thing he notices is that the light slightly singe his eyes, and the room had an unusual hue to it.

He tried to get up, only to be met with a burning pain in his midsection, and a steady hand went to still him.

"Easy there, Roland." Jacob sat next to him, needle and thread on the counter, bloodied with slight use.

Roland landed back down nursing the side of his torso. "What happened?"

"The furball carried you inside the bar in a bubbling mess, tear streaked and shaking like a leaf, saying that you fell." he sat the needle down."Also had to wash out that gunk from your face." He sighed, then a worried look made itself known. "Now I want you to be honest with me, can you see through your left eye?"

The question struck Roland like an arrow. Softly, he asked for a mirror, to which Jacob hesitantly complied, and inspected himself.

A scar ran down the from the edge of his left eyebrow to the bridge to his nose. The eye, once hazel, now a sharp sliver. He closed his left eye, noticing a saddening detail.

"I can't see color out of it."

"That could be temporary, or permanent. Who knows really, with whale oil." He huffed, then sat up, Finny has been waiting for you to gain consciousness," he pointed to the muddy footprints sprawled across the room- I sent her back to your shop. so, for now, get some rest."

With that, Jacob left the room. Leaving Roland with his thoughts.

 _A new scar with a new story, at least It gives me an intimidating look, going to impact my score with women, though._ Roland stifles a chuckle, to decrease the pain at his Side. _Can't believe Finny carried me half across Dunwall-I'll have to be sure that Arwain doesn't chew her out for failing the job. Sighhhh, probably will have to talk about what happened tonight as well-_

His mind wandered, as it did in times of stress, and after an hour or so dazing in and out of his thoughts, He slowly drifts into a slumber….

Until someone woke him from his stupor.

"Hello, Lox." Arwain leaned against the stool, stone-faced, eyes gleaming, "I believe it's time we have that talk."

 _-Damn it._

* * *

 **And that is it! sorry It took soo long, this chapter went on a 5-day hiatus, but no worries things are looking up. Be sure to follow through, next chapter is going to take awhile, that and reviews are welcome on the review panel, how can I improve without criticism!?**


	3. Keys To Freedom

**Hello Again! Nothing new to say except thanks to Nucleophile for the edits. Always a pleasure to work with someone. I don't own the Dishonored franchise, Arkane Studios have that luxury.**

* * *

"She has to go."

Roland sat upright in the bed, the pain in his midsection subsiding. ¨We've been over this ¨Boss¨. she kept the Sliverpup and the Swiftykey afloat for years, yet by the void, you still hate her.¨

Arwain´s face remained stone, emotionless and unmoving ¨I disapprove of her, major difference.¨

¨Not really, besides, she's one of us. Even Jacob is warming up to her.¨ Roland said, scratching his scar.

Arwain let off a huff. ¨She's a ¨pet¨ that you picked up outside of your shop one night! If you want someone to give you a decent snogging, the Golden Cat is more than willing to provide-¨

Thunderous steps could be heard coming from the stairwell _**¨YOU FUCKING PISSPOT!**_ ¨The fireball burst through the door, ears red, teeth bared, practically growling at the gray fox. Causing Roland to break into a sweat

¨I thought you left-¨

¨I left five hours ago, Lox¨- her expression softened a bit, but not by much, ¨I came to check on you until I heard this fox call me a Charity Case!¨

"Actually, he called you a-"

¨NOT THE TIME, LOX!¨She snapped her head his way, wild eyes blaring.

Arwain sat silently slowly processing the information, then with a smile, he asked, ¨Do you know how he fell?¨

A frown crossed her pale face. ¨Your not weaseling your way out of this you gobshite?! she looked towards Roland, "It's a known fact he has two left...¨

She stopped, eyes narrowing in in his direction, face slowly contorting on fright.¨BY THE VOID, YOUR EYE!¨ she screeched. Rushing over to his side, his face cupped in her hands, then fear dawned her face.

¨How-how did you fall?¨

Silence filled the room, the pitter-patter of rain hit the window pane till of course, the fox had to answer.

¨He fell when you spilled Whale oil half across Dunwall. A smile began to form, ¨We were discussing the course of action for to make up for your...shortcomings.¨

W-w-whale Oil?" fat tears seemed to well up in her emerald eyes. Realization striking her Achilles heel.

 _Gotta think of something quick before the floodgates give way..._

¨Probation at the Swiftykey for 3 weeks.¨ Roland said, receiving a quizzical look from both parties,- ¨You are to help me assemble parts for Arwain's blade tips, until then, wait for me.¨

His tone was firm, had to be, for her sake.

¨S-Sir!¨ She sniffed wiping her face, then a look of guilt rose from its ashes, ¨B-but your eye...¨

¨We'll discuss that later, now go.¨

She began to protest, but without a word, walked out, closing the door behind her.

¨You did that on purpose,¨Fox snared, his ¨fun¨ taken from him.

¨Sorry, but we have business to discuss,¨ Roland pulled the ring from his pocket holding it within eyes view.

The fox eyed it intently, giving Lox a very uneasy feeling-

 _By the Void, I can see him salivating from here-_

¨...Alright Roland, let's talk.¨

* * *

 _¨Urrp!¨_ She belched, finishing her third cup of rum and cider. Drinking away her sorrows was a favorite pastime of hers though Roland didn't approve of her downing alcohol unless it was watered down, but she enjoys it when he carries her drunken form back home like a princess.

 _A princess…_

The thought made her snort as she took a look at her reflection at the bottom of the glass. Pale, blemished, a peppering of freckles, and a ratty bob cut, she looked far from being of noble blood.

¨i'm assuming you're paying for this.¨said Jacob as he wiped the glasses

The furball let out a growl and steadily pulled out five coppers, surprising Jacob...and herself. ¨Of course *hic*...I was going to pay dammit!¨

¨...Thanks, highly appreciated ¨. He puts the glass down, "Now what's really bothering you?"

She bit her lip as a shade of red consumed her complexion as her thoughts darkened under the direction of the alcohol.¨*hic*... Will Lox's eye heal?¨ Finny murmured, eyes downcast. ¨The fall he *hic*... took was pretty...ugly.¨ She shifted in her stool and impatiently tapped her glass for another round.

Jacob grabbed a silver bottle from the counter and began to open it. ¨In terms of the scarring, most likely, his eye on the other hand…" pouring in a blend of cider and liquor, he pushed the glass her way. "Is something you're going to have to drink on.¨

¨Thanks *Hic*... bunches.¨she slurred. Downing the contents of her glass in one go, she then slumped forward in an unconscious heap, spilling onto bar counter.

¨Good to see you two getting along,¨ said a voice that traveled down the stairs,¨Was worried that we´d have to restrain her again.¨

Jacob chuckled, ¨Don't worry, I learned to keep my distance. Be sure to go easier on her when you get home.¨ he pointed to Fin, passed out from the dosed cider that he gives her to keep from emptying the supply.

¨I'll try, have a good evening Jacobs.¨

¨You to Roland, you too.¨

He walked over to Finn's unconscious form. He picked her up, nose crinkling at the strong scent of alcohol, and carried her to the Swiftykey, her snores filling the streets.

* * *

High Overseer Campbell stood over Roland's unconscious form and grunted. The boy had little in terms of the location of the Reserves. Still, he had to admit, he was impressed. he was worried that Sullivan, (despite orders) would have killed him through pain.

That would complicate matters, no doubt. For the plan to work, the boy must live.. to take the fall.

¨Please tell me that Morris didn't kill him, that would be a truly a waste.¨ said a voice opposite of that to the high overseer

The Lord Regent made his appearance known, startling Campbell.

¨We don't really need the signature-Campbell motioned to the boy. Accidents happened all the time.¨

¨This is a delicate matter already, the last thing we need is extra drawbacks.¨

To this Campell folded his arms ¨And what of the reserves? Is Lady Emily secure?¨

The regent let off a grin, ¨Safe and sound. That and we know what happened that evening.¨

He handed the reports to Campbell, who began to take a gander.

¨Corvo will want to speak with him when he returns, be sure the execution happens first.¨

¨Of course.¨

* * *

It was cloudy, the usual sewer stench was invading the air. The hacks and coughs of prisoners filled the prison walls. The execution was in two days time, and as the dawn broke, Roland began to ponder what his last meal should be.

¨It's imperative that you eat before tomorrow.¨ Handing him a plate of bread and salmon, Thorpe said, ¨It comes from a friend. ¨with that he left, leaving Roland to ponder the message.

 _A friend? A little late for visiting hours don't you think?_

His stomach growled, banishing the thought. Rummaging food he took a bite of the bread, soft in its texture, a sharp contrast to what was given in the past.

He began to reach for the apple on the tray until he noticed a note, and something bronze wrapped inside. _¨Is that a key?¨_

He unwrapped the fabric, and sure enough, there in his hand, was a key, and a note set at the bottom of the tray.

 _ **Lox, After your...departure the boss went missing and the furball and I went into hiding, the officers tore down the pub and the workshop (sorry lad, knew what that place meant to you). So I had a contact of mine set me up with another pub close to the financial District, they call themselves "Loyalist" (loyal to the crown ) when I dropped your name they said they help free you in exchange for our help. Look, we've been dealt a shitty hand, and the last thing we need is to be involved in politics (too late for that I suppose) but we're going to make the most of it. There's a bomb down the east end of the hall, go there and make a break for the sewer, a boatman will pick you up. Now go, Finny hasn't been quite the same without you.**_

 _ **Signed**_

 _ **-J**_

A single tear rolled down his face as he put the note in his pocket.

 _You can always count on family to bail you out. Always ._

He crouched as he slipped out of his cell, hoping the creak of the bars didn't give him away. Then worked his way down the hall-

¨-Hey Jack, that you?¨

He stopped. Heart hammering in his chest. The voice was coming from the from the far left. Quickly he hid behind a column, controlling his breathing and steadying his trembling hands.

"You better not be in my Ale stash again you fuck-¨ he stopped and ran towards the cell, what the hell!? He´s-"

He didn't get to finish.

Roland sprinted in his direction, wrapping his arms around the official's neck.

The official struggled against the breaths and a bulging jugular until-*Snap* _Damn it._

He snapped his neck.

He slowly lowered the body to the ground, taking in the course of events.

 _I couldn't risk being discovered, not now, I'd rather die than spend another evening with Sullivan._

He carried the body to his cell and closed the door behind it. Hoping it would mask his presence to the prison watch. then made his way to the storage unit, where his ¨ace in the hole¨ was kept.

 _¨Has to be here somewhere.¨_

He opened locker after locker, after locker, until finally in a steel bin, was a bomb. It was heavy with sticks of dynamite rolled into a bundle, an egg timer tied to it. It felt like a red brick and smelled of sulfur.

 _¨By the Void please don't let me drop this.¨_

he walks over to the prison doors, and after sticking it to the door rolled the timer to one minute.

Then waited.

* * *

 ***KA-BOOM***

The bomb was more than enough to blast open the prison doors, alerting nearly every guard within three meters of the vicinity. Lox, though useful for lockpicking, wasn't entirely built for close quarter combat, so he had to rely on instinct within the prison walls.

 _Don't want to kill someone unless I have to_

 _*ZIP*_

A bullet whizzed past his ear nearly missing his skull, cementing the fact if he fought, he would surely perish. He darted towards the edge of the bridge and without a moment's thought, Jumped.

 _*Splash*_ The water stung his tender body, a side effect from Interrogations.

 _If I ever see Sullivan again, I'm ripping his throat out!_ He fumed at his injured state, gritting his teeth as he made it to the moonlight reflected off the stream of sewer water illuminating the walkway, it smelled of rat piss, corpses, and of course, shit.

The moonlight reflected off the stream of sewer water illuminating the walkway, it smelled of rat piss, corpses, and of course, shit.

As Roland duck walked down the hall there on a box of crates was a note pinned just for him.

 _Great, another note, from Jacob's contact no less..._

 _ **Roland, If you are reading this then you have made it out the prison gates, this crate is your tools, put them to good use, follow the stream up north to meet the boatman, he should be waiting till you arrive.**_

 _ **Signed-**_

 _ **H.**_

* * *

He took his time putting on his gear, savoring the cool silk and hardened leather. Padded boots and gauntlets, a foldable sword, and best of all, a crossbow. Silent, deadly, and precise.

After he finished, he followed the stream north, avoiding the rats and guards. And at the end of the tunnel, was an old man sitting inside a boat.

He was scrawny, weathered by the sea and harbor, the beginning of a beard wore his face, and a genuine smile graced it.

¨You must be Lox.¨ he extended a hand, which Roland took.¨The names Samuel, I'll be taking you from place to place from now on.

¨Nice to meet you too Samuel.¨

The old man smiled and gestured with a wave, ¨Now hop on, tallboys are hunting weepers tonight, and the boats worth good coin.¨He turned the motor on, and with Lox in tow, set off for the Hounds Pit Pub.

* * *

 **That's it, people! sorry if it seems short, I have problems writing in a large capacity, but at least you know that the next chapter will soon be in the works, very soon! Be sure to review my work, I can't grow otherwise!**


	4. Into The Unknown

**Hello Again, good to see loyal sub- *ahem*- readers take a gander at my work, so, for now, enjoy yourself! I don't own the Dishonored Franchise, Arkane Studios have that Luxury.**

The motor hummed as the boat skidded across the river, vibrating beneath the waves. Discarded buildings in ruins and old machinery in tatters due to neglect, the financial district for lack of a better word in ruins.

Roland had been quiet for most of the trip, so Samuel decided it was best for small talk.

"So, why do they call you _Lox?_ is it something to do with your "Profession?" he air-quoted the last words, letting off a smirk.

"Because I make what I break into," Roland replied curtly. He looked towards the waterfront, "It's a nickname that was given to me, can't seem to get rid of it sadly."

"Ahhh it happens to the best of us, so don't let it bug you too much." He stirred the boat into the dock. They had arrived. "Havelock is waiting for you inside, along with Pendleton. If there's anyone who can help you find Lady Emily and clear your name, it's them."

Roland looked towards the old man with a frown."There's a Pendleton here?"

"The youngest one to be exact, the twins are in Dunwall, getting ready for the preliminary vote." He sat back down in his boat. "I'll be here when you need to head off."

With that, Roland stepped off, making his way to the pub. It was far bigger than the Silverpup (four stories to be exact), complete with state-of-the-art air conditioning.

A simple sign illuminated the entrance:

 _ **The Hounds Pit Pub**_

Roland scratched his scar and let off a sigh _, closed off due to the severity of the plague, which has us right under the Regents hooked nose. The perfect hiding place, that is until someone rats us out, then we'll be dead before we can say ¨oh shit."_

As he walked to the door, he overheard a conversation between two individualsㅡ one with a face he was all too familiar with, the other not so much.

¨...They say he vanished a without a trace, to think we found someone that hold to such a reputation. Still, the Lord Regent will tear this city apart to find him." , said the Nauseous looking chap

¨True, but he's an invaluable asset! He´s just a kid, but his exploits in the trade of silver are well founded in Dunwall. To think we'd have Gallen's nephew working with us!¨ Said the Admiral

 _Always comes back to my uncle, eh?_

Roland walked through the door, gaining the attention of the occupants inside.

Havelock looked of a man who'd seen fifty winters, and like Samuel looked seaworthy. Pendleton ( _trying not to vomit_ ) looked like his brothers― tall and lanky, albeit younger than the two.

¨We can continue this later, Lord Pendleton, our guest has arrived.¨

Havelock extended a hand towards Roland, which he took. His face remained flat, as did Pendleton's.

"We heard many things about you, Roland. They say your skill with a dagger is unmatched, and your silversmithing is the talk of Dunwall."

Roland simply shrugged., hands wrapped around his back ¨The smithing was mostly my uncle´s, expertise. I just picked up the pieces when he passed."

¨I see." though his face remained still, Roland could see a glint in his eye. Of what, he wasn't sure.

¨And I'm Lord Treavor Pendleton, the diplomatic power in the group," bowed the noble. ¨I take it you're the reason my brother walks with a limp?¨

¨That I am¨ a devilish grin morphed Roland's features

¨O-Oh well aren't you an honest one,¨ sweat poured down his brow as he hastily pulled out a flask and consumed its contents. The brandy seemed to do the trick, and he regained posture.¨Morgan is known for his... _sadistic_ tendencies, so I won't fault you for it,¨

 _I'm not exactly losing sleep off of it, either._

Roland smirked, ¨Appreciate the pardon, Pendleton."

¨No need. If you're looking for the bartender and the"- he shuddered slightly- "girl, they are operating on the main keg next to the workshop. Be sure to meet with them before you go to your quarters.¨

Roland bowed (Nobles always did enjoy the custom).

¨Alright, I will.¨

And with that, he left to meet the inventor Piero, and reunite with his thieving family.

* * *

"Fin, for the last time, don't dangle your feet over the balcony. It's disgusting!" yelled Jacob as he scowled up at her, watching her kick her legs over the main keg.

"Oh lighten up Jacob, a little dirt won't spoil the batch¨ she chuckled, twiddling her toes over the railing of the second floor.

Jacob crinkled his nose ¨Perhaps, but you haven't bathed in weeks.¨

"WHAT'S that supposed to mean?!"

¨It means that you should take care of yourself more. Honestly, you look like you came from the sewer." He ran a finger through what was once a bob cut, now tangled locks of red hair.

¨Why did you call me here anyway, arse?¨ Scoffing, she pulled herself away from Jacobs grasp. "It hasn't even been an hour and we're already at each other's throats-"

 ***Brong***

 **Attention Dunwall citizens, be on the lookout for the assassin of our late empress, Roland Harlen, Who has escaped Coldridge Prison. The suspect is a young male with dark skin and is armed and dangerous. If you have any information, please report to the local watch. A reward of 20,000 gold to whoever come forth with information.**

 ***Brong***

¨I was beginning to wonder when they were going to notice. It's been 12 hours,¨said a voice down below the stairwell

Both Jacob and Finn gasped as Lox made his appearance. He advanced toward them with a bow, a hint of flair in his step.

"Miss me?"

"Miss me!? What took you so long, Jackarse!?" Finn roared, face reddening.

"I'll take that as a yes-"¨

"Don't 'yes' me you cheeky bastard!¨she Interrupted, her eyes rattling.

 _Uh-oh..._

¨Y-You were gone for eight m-m-months,a-and t-t-they took the p-p-Pub and the Shop, O-Our Shop! When the word got out we had to h-h-hide all because you cocked up a job!" Stray tears paraded down her face, teeth ground, ears flushed. ¨We all thought you DEAD!¨

Finny stomped down the stairs, fist clenched, eyes forward, finally face to face with her partner. ¨I was worried SICK, DUMBARSE.¨ She was crying freely now and without warning, embraced him in a hug, sobbing into his chest.

Warmth flooded inside Roland at the gesture, and he softly patted her back. He too allowed a stray tear to roll down his cheek. ¨It's okay Finny, I'm here, I'm here...¨

She sniffed.

¨Dumbarse¨

* * *

After a brief conversation with Jacob about his time in prison (he left the grisly details out) Lox went towards the workshop to accompany Piero.

¨So I take it the reunion went well?¨ he said as he worked on the drill.

Lox leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets ¨Yeah uh, thanks for showing me the to the wine cellar.¨

"Your welcome, now to the business at hand." He motioned for Roland to come closer, and in his hand was a mask. It was made of obsidian, and in the likeness of a skeleton's gaping maw.

¨The watch knows what you look like now¨-he pressed the mask to Roland's face and began to calibrate the lens-¨but this will not only conceal your identity, but also strike fear in their hearts.¨

He took a step back to inspect his work.

¨Hmmm¨- he adjusted his glasses. "Not my best work but it'll get the job done. If you happen to find any coin, I'll be happy to get extra materials, but until then, -he flicked his wrist-you'll have to make do.¨

¨Mask is pretty nifty," Roland said. "Maybe in between jobs you can teach me a thing or two about your craft.¨

Piero's eyes widened.

¨Me? Mentor the nephew of Gallen Harlen? Why it would be my pleasure.¨

* * *

It was cold.

These were the words that circulated inside Roland's mind, the last thing he remembered was heading off to bed, and now he was floating...endlessly in this abyss.

 **¨Hello, Lox¨**

A young man appeared out of nowhere dressed in black, eyes onyx, Glazed but sharp, allowing two pinpricks of light to enter his pupils.

 **¨You're in a bit of a predicament, in an attempt to swim in gold you instead dived into a pool of blood, Your Empress is dead, her daughter lost to the wind, and you will play more than a pivotal role in her return and this conspiracy.**

Roland tried to speak but no words came.

 **¨And so here's is my gift to you -** _GahHhh_ **-** a burning sensation raged underneath his skin, a symbol embedded in his right hand. **"My mark.¨**

And with that he disappeared, replaced with a sound. The sound of something beating filled his ears, and in front of him…was a heart.

 **Use this to scour the world for my shrines, and to listen to secrets kept dear to the heart. In doing so, they will grant you powers to serve your will. Until we meet again, Lox.¨**

It pulsated in his presence and seeing he had little choice, reached out and grabbed it.

 _UgahAHhhhhHHH!_

Images flashed through Roland's mind. An enraged Spymaster throwing board pieces in a child-like tantrum, a furious Overseer filing reports of the news of a wanted assassin, and a mourning Protector kneeling over the grave of his Empress

...then nothing.

 **¨...Come find me.¨**

* * *

"Bloody hell, Lox! You scared me half to death!"

A shrill voice woke him from his slumber for as he rose from his bed

"Hey easy, easy, seemed you had a bit of a night terror. She said as places a hand on Roland's shoulder.¨Fin?¨ Roland met her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?¨

¨W-Well, uh, I was going to sneak me a midnight snack for later..¨ She held up a fresh apple in her hand, ¨I came over to see if you wanted one, but then I saw you tossing and shouting in your sleep,¨ her eyes shined with fear and concern.

¨Well I'm fine, thanks for the thought.¨ Removing her hand, he laid back down in bed, expecting her to leave.

¨Hey, uh, Lox- she began to fidget in place, her face a tough shade of pink.

 _Damnit, now what?_

"C-Can I sleep in here? I-I've been having nightmares too," she stumbled over the last bit, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

¨...Fine, but only for tonight.¨

"Deal!"

She beamed. He truly did miss seeing her smile…

He shook the thought from his mind. Reminding himself of the one rule his uncle gave him.

 _Don't mix business with pleasure, It'll always come back to bite you in the arse._

"Just stay on your side of the bunk," he pointed to the other side of the bed, eliciting a frown from the wild child.

¨Would you also like me to get rid of my bed bugs?¨ she said, scratching her arm hairs, playful smirk thinning her lips.

¨Very funny," he patted the spot to his side. "Now hop in before I change my mind.¨

* * *

The night was well, restless. Finny was the first to go to sleep, possibly dreaming of booze, and who knows what, with that plastered grin. Roland, however, was up listening to her snores echo across the room. But what truly kept him up was something entirely different.

His hand.

 _It had to be a dream. Had to be!_

Yet on his hand, bright as the night, was a black glyph-like mark.

* * *

 **And that's it, folks! Wow again not used to writing, but by god is it fun! Like to thank Nucleophile again for the edits, be sure to check out his work on the site. Until Then, peace.**


	5. Wielding Power

**Hello again, people! Restless Collector here to bring you the next chapter. Trust me when I say typing half sick is quite the ordeal ...what you do for the fans, I suppose…. But enough about me onto the story!**

* * *

"By the Void…"

These were the words that left his mouth as he stared at the alien marking on his hand. It was morning, so now he had a clear view of the strange symbol that embedded him.

Removing Finny's feet from his face( she really needed to bathe .) Roland proceeded downstairs. Luckily there is someone who can provide him with information. And he was serving at the bar.

* * *

Jacob poured a glass of hard cider and passed it to Havelock. Inspecting the contents, he took a sip, enjoying the bitter sweetness.

¨I have to say, Jacob, you have a talent for brandy." said Havelock as he downed the rest.

¨It's a family profession,¨- he set the bottle back- ¨passed down from my father to my brother, to me.¨

¨You have a brother?¨ Havelock looked up from his book. Eying him with interest.

¨Had," he said. "Had a brother. He died when the plague hit Dunwall, along with half the crew."

Sighing, Jacob returned to wiping the glasses.

¨Sorry for your loss.¨

Jacob continued wiping the clean glass¨Don't be, he was already dead to me.¨

An awkward silence filled the two. That Silence is broken by footsteps coming down the stairs. ¨Good morning fellow Loyalist! What kind of conspiracies are we brewing this glorious morning?¨ said, Roland

¨Just the one I assure you,¨ setting his book down he motioned Roland to have a seat. Havelock popped out a cigar and lit it, and began to take a puff.

¨Well let's get down to it.-he exhaled- ¨Our task is to put the true empress on the throne and to do that we'll hide, walk in the shadows, and kill if needed." He took another puff, waiting a minute before exhaling.

Roland Crossed his Arms, ¨Hate to disappoint, but killing isn't exactly my forte." He Said, leaning back in his chair, breathing in the smoky grape-like vapors.

Havelock put out is the cigar in the ashtray ¨Assassination is a dark business, but sometimes good men have to do bad things to make the world right. Which is why we've made the decision to target the High Overseer first, the lord regent's closest ally."

Roland did want revenge towards High Overseer Campbell, but he didn't see a reason to go after him now.

Havelock explained the necessity of the action ¨Campbell keeps a book of contacts close to his person at all times.¨ A black book, if you will. With it, we can decipher the location of Lady Emily.¨

¨So, my job is to take the book and get rid of Campbell, sounds simple enough." He rose from his chair, "Anything else?"

¨There is,¨ Havelock said, motioning him to sit back down. "One of ours is captured and is being held by the watch. I'd highly appreciate it if you get him out of there.¨

¨I'll leave in the evening.¨ Roland declared, rising from his chair. making his way to the bar. Jacob was restocking the shelves and had a somber look on his face. Causing Roland to frown

 _Someone must have brought up William again. Never a good subject for him. Having to put your brother in the ground is one thing, having to kill him is another, whether you loved or hate him._

He tapped the table to get his attention. ¨Hey, Jacob you alright?¨

"...What is it, Lox?" he murmured, drinking a bottle of whiskey.

¨I know this is a bad time, but I wouldn't bother you unless it was important...could we talk in private?¨ He leads Jacobs upstairs to the barracks. It was time for much-needed answers.

* * *

Jacob folded his arms,¨Sorry lad, I got nothing.¨

¨What do you mean you have nothing!?" Roland hissed, frustration building in his gullet.

¨It means I have nothing I can give you that you probably haven't already heard. Other than this: cover it up.¨—He tears a piece of cloth and ties it around Roland's hand, obscuring the mark from sight.— ¨If an overseer sees this, and they'll kill you for heresy, so if the furball asks, tell her it's a brand for those on death row. The last thing she needs is ideas of sorcery floating in that head of hers...¨

¨Okay, but how do I USE it!?¨ said Roland, gritting his teeth, he needed every edge he could get, or else this operation was a suicide mission.

¨Hmmm, you could try concentrating on the mark, clench your fist or wiggle your fingers, if that doesn't work" –he shrugged– "Then I have nothing."

Looking at his hand, Roland sat down and concentrated, focusing on the stillness he felt in the void and the chill he felt in the presence of the outsider.

Alas, to no avail.

"Well, so much for that," Roland sighed and opened his eyes, "Thanks anyway, Jacob."

He froze. The room took on a dull gray, Jacob was nowhere to be seen a piercing chill enveloped him. As he looked up, his gaze met face to face with eyes of Onyx, pitch black and neverending.

 **I see you having trouble contacting forces from the void. Heh heh, let me help you with that** and he presses his hand over Roland's face…

 _Gaaahhahhh!_

Information burned his mind as madness took him. The void, in its obscurity, revealed itself to be a dealer - ever boundless in its giving, and merciless in its taking.

 _ **Obtained Dark Vision.**_

 _ **Obtained Blink.**_

Roland's eyes shot open. The morning sun gave way through the blinds...wait the morning sun?

He tried to rise from the bed but was stopped by something small nuzzling his lower back. It was Finny, holding on to his body like a vise grip, curled in a ball, the smell of musk invading his nostrils.

"Lox, stop. That tickles…" she murmurs, half giggling.

Realization took a hold of Roland, causing him to break into a sweat. The morning Sun did nothing but confirm this.

The day had just started.

 _By the Void..._

* * *

Roland learned one thing from this experience: never question the power of ¨The Outsider¨.

After being briefed (again) By Havelock, Roland went to the outskirts of the boating dock until he was stopped by one of the maids.

¨Roland? Hello. I work here for Admiral Havelock, I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your business, but this is important.¨

He folded his arms. "Alright, What is it you want?¨

She looked at Roland ¨I suspect that you are going to kill the high overseer, that bastard., there's really no reason to listen to me, but my uncle Curnow serves as captain of the City Watch, a good man and—she hesitated a bit— my only family.¨

Roland raised an eyebrow. "You're related to Captain Curnow?! That bastard had it out for the Silverleaf for years! Though an honest bloke, he nearly closed my shop twice!- he threw up his arms- So why should save the hard-arse."

A frown betrayed the maid's features, "My uncle is a good man!" She hissed. ¨Just because you couldn't put him on Silverleaf's Payroll doesn't make him expendable!" If you had any shred of human decency¨-she grabbed his collar, and pulled him close, you'll save him from Campbell and his Goons."

Her eyes had an intensity that even Roland can't deny. ¨..Fine, I'll see what I can do, but no promises.¨ he hesitantly replied

¨Thank you.¨ She said. Releasing him, Castella went into the pub to prepare for her duties

Samuel was waiting for him as he walked toward the docks sitting in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go when you are, Lox," Samuel said.

Roland put on his mask. "I'm ready, let's go."

The motor hummed to life, and off they went on his first mission.

* * *

The midnight sky lightened the foggy creek as the duo skidded across the water. Samuel used this time wisely, filling Lox in on the events around Clavering Boulevard.

"It'll be a rough trip, half the city's either dead or fighting over what's left." -He stirred the boat east immersing them in the fog.

"In response, the Watch set up those wall of lights to keep the rioters off the main street everything else is considered gang territory."

-He stirred the boat right, "-then there are those odd birds like Granny Rags, they say she's nuts...I dunno which is worse, take your pick."

He stopped the boat at an old sewer grate next to a flight of stairs, finally arriving at their destination.

"Thanks, Samuel," he said, rising to his feet.

"Be careful out there," the older man had clasped a hand to his shoulder, halting his exit. "This isn't something we should be asking kids to do."

Roland shrugged off the hand. "I have a debt to pay. I said I'll help rescue Lady Emily, and that's what I set out to do. That and Campbell has this coming."

"I suppose that's true," Samuel sat down next to the fire. "I'll wait here until the job's done."

Roland climbed off the boat hand made his way towards the main street.

* * *

 **Annnd that's it, people! Sorry if it seems short but I'm doing this for pacing purposes for the story, but don't worry, the next chapter will be brimming with action! Thanks to Nucleophile for the Edits per the usual, for all help, is welcome. Be sure to leave a review in the review tab, all voices are heard!**


	6. The Heretic

**Welcome one and all, this is my biggest chapter yet so hold your applause for the end! For now Just enjoy… I don't own the dishonored franchise, Arkane studios have that luxury.**

* * *

"What in all that's sharp." Roland couldn't help but stare as an old lady hurled worn copper wire off her balcony steps

"Trash, trash, OOO" she took a bite of a rotten pear.

"Trash," she tossed it with the other disposed, "garbage".

Roland had heard stories Of Granny Rags. She was old when he was a child, and the young would sing and taunt the frail woman, chanting that awful rhyme. Jovial, in its creation, but nonetheless catchy in execution.

 _"Granny, Granny, Granny, come out with me instead…."_

Roland clenched his marked hand and *Blinked* into the balcony, ( an action he was not quite used to yet) and walked through the decrepit building. A boat hung upside down to his left as he walked down the stairs. A humming could be heard down the stairs, followed by the squeaks and eeks of rats.

 _"Granny, Granny, Granny, you can't because you're dead."_

He walked up to her by the sink, the creaks of the floorboard seemed to give him away, however, As she raises her head.

"Hm?" She sniffed the air, "Is that you dearie?" she turned to face the boy, eyes milky white, "Oh you have to excuse me, my eyes aren't what they used to be."

"Oh...uh," to say Roland was uncomfortable was an understatement. It didn't take the heart to tell something was off about the woman. every fiber in his being told him to leave, but he resisted.

She raised her hand in Roland's face. "Have you seen my birdies, they must be starving without dear old granny. She clicked her teeth, "here birdies, birdies, birdies here." The squeaks grew louder at her call…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The chitter-chatter ceased as banging can be heard from the door. Eliciting a sigh from the woman in rags.

"It must be those gentlemen callers again, but they're not nice, not at all, not at all." She murmurs to herself. Then she looks up.

"Will you take care of them for me? Grannie will be sure to reward you." She smiled, revealing needle-like teeth. She handed Roland a key to the front door and continued cleaning the moldy dishes.

* * *

"Come on out you, old hag!" A beefy fist once again collided with the door. Rattling the wooden planks that barricaded the windows.

"She's not coming, Quincy, just like the other five times you tried," the second hoodlum crossed his arms, "I highly doubt that she can hear you."

"She's blind, not deaf." he banged on the door again "Come out you withered bitch!"

The door creaked open as Roland stepped out the house. sword and pistol in hand, mask gleaming in the moonlight.

The thugs unsheathed their cleavers, "Who the hell are you?!"

Roland remained silent. Hand twitching on the pistol's trigger.

Duncan inched closer, sneering. "Nice Mask... You wouldn't mind me keeping this as a souvenir would you!?" Then he lunged at him, to strike.

Seeing this, Roland side-swept Quincy, causing him to run face first in the door frame. A sickening crack as the door splintered upon impact

The second hoodlum pulled out his pistol "What the hell?! Kill This sonava-GAH!" Roland planted his holding sword between the poor sod's ribs and yanked it back, staining himself red. He wiped the blade clean as its victim crumpled to the floor.

"Duncan!" he tried to get up, but he was meet with a boot to the ribs, his Ribcage piercing his lungs. The last thing he sees as he tries to breathe through gurgled blood was a pistol aimed at his forehead. BLAM!

"Bastards." Roland Spat on Quincy's entry wound and stepped over the corpses.

 _The Bottle Street Gang always were a rowdy lot, but like Silverleaf, they've seen better days. Now they're nothing more than thugs who raid corpses and offshore backwater alcohol._

Roland walked back inside, shutting the door behind him. The rats will take care of the bodies, they always do.

* * *

Roland walked up to Granny Rags. "The "gentlemen callers" won't be bothering you anymore."

"Oh I knew I can count on you dearie, those ruffians are so ill-mannered, it's about time someone taught them a lesson." She smiled, but it was a bitter and cold. "Granny has a birthday present for you." She handed Roland a key and lead him to a door.

"I do so hope you enjoy it, she waved her hand. "Now run along. My pretties are shy around guests."

And with that, she disappeared...literally into thin air. Roland whirled his head, searching for the blind witch.

Gone.

"Frail and defenseless my arse." He frowned as he scratched the scar underneath his mask,"thinking back, I might have just saved the buggers from a worse fate than death."

Unlocking the door to the back entrance, he noticed a purplish glow emitting from the far left corner, a shrine dedicated to the Outsider. He walked up to it, feeling the energy of the void, and picked up the Rune.

The world grew into a stand-still, taking on a dull grey aura as the void enveloped him, the wind chilled his breath as he breathed.

 **"Be wary Lox, They call her Granny Rags," said the Outsider." , you wouldn't know her real name or the name of her family, but an Emperor begged for her hand once, and rich young men fought each other for her favor. I watched her consider them all, measure their worth, and find them wanting."** he grinned down at Roland **,"You're on your way to face the High Overseer, the leader of a great cult dedicated to loathing me. What will you do, I wonder?"**

The Rune crumbled to ashes, and a burning sensation took over his left eye-"Uhahhhh!" he collapsed to the floor, clutching his face as if something pierced him with a hot poker. His eye throbbed and itched, and it took all he had not to claw it out.

After agonizing tremors racked his body. The pain slowly faded from Roland's skull, and he slowly raised from the crouched position.

He staggered, slowly regaining his posture as he made his way out the building. He felt sick, feverish, and, most of all, drained.

 _The shrines are starting to take a toll on me. If I don't take a hit of Elixir soon, I'll be found weeping in the Alleyway._ He walked through the walkway, and notice a sign hanging on a wall. _And I know just where to look._

* * *

Roland made his way through the alleyway, avoiding ravenous rats and bodies that littered the streets. He was off to see Griff- owner of Griff's Curio Shop and Fin's old contact. Of course, "Griff" was likely not his real name, but Roland never pressed the matter when buying "merchandise".

As he rounded the corner, he hears a commotion on the opposite side "I'm telling you it's just a cold!" said the voice, gruff and hoarse.

"I'd love to, If you agree to my terms first," said who Roland could only guess, was another thug.

"But I'm not sick!" bellowed the old man. He began to bang his hands on the wooden planks that blocked his escape, the blows rattling the neighboring windows.

Roland clenches his marked fist and teleports behind the thug...

The bastard crossed his arms and sneered, "don't worry. I'll let you out- if you're willing to pay for the inspection fee-"Roland quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and gave a tight squeeze. The body went limp as he crumbled down on concrete.

The old man let out a sigh and folded his arms, "Took you long enough, Lox, Now let me out."

From behind the mask, Roland's mouth stood agape, "How did you know it was me?" he said as he pried the planks off the doorway.

"Finny would talk about you constantly when she set up for the shipments," he chuckled. "How is she by the way?"

"Driving us all crazy with her antics, but can't say I don't enjoy her company." he panted. "So... do I have to worry about you outing me, with the bounty on my head and all?"

Griff let out a sigh, "Don't worry I won't tell, everyone has something to hide now and days." he came out the building and stretch his legs, So, is there something you need?"

Roland looked around, noticing the Rotten plywood and the busted up cabinets. "I need supplies and Elixir," he said, leaning against the wall, fatigue taking its course

Griff raised an eyebrow, "you don't sound sick, just tired, really tired, he motioned Roland to come forward, ¨I have something for that", he went to one of his cupboards and pulled out blue and red vials. He handed them to Roland, "Here you go, take Piero's Remedy for fatigue, and the Sokolov's Elixir for pains."

He took a hit of the blue substance, nearly gagging at the bitter with a hint raspberry taste. emptying the vial, he felt his the fevers and chills fade.

 _It seems shrines and "void magic" wears me down, which means I'm going to need a consent supply…_

"There's any way I can get a shipment of this?" said Roland.

Griff shook his head.

"Sorry lad, but the plague tore my shop a new arsehole," he motioned to disjointed shelves, half of which were empty." I'll see if I can what I have to salvage, for a price of course.

 **fifteen minutes later…**

"Thanks for the supplies, Griff,"Roland stuffed the contents in his pouch, "when this is over, I'll be sure to have Finny set up a trading route for you."

Griff coughed into his sleeve.

¨Thanks for the thought, now get on outta here before more Bottle Street come looking for you.¨

Roland bid his farewells and proceeded to the second wall of light.

* * *

Roland passed the second wall of light with ease, pickpocketing the tech officer's charger went down without a hitch, though admittedly carrying a sleeping guard to the bushes was tedious work.

As Roland walked, in the distance, he could see Martin cuffed and positioned in the middle of the street, mocked by an overseer.

¨, I heard that on the second day is where the skin really starts to peel off, and the rats catches wind of the scent.¨

Martin said nothing, instead making eye contact with the masked thief.

Roland nodded at the captive Loyalist and loaded a sleeping dart to the crossbow...

¨Are you listening to me, you piece of shit!?¨-*Zip*

The bolt hit his back, injecting the green liquid into his spine.¨What… the..Did..you'd- ¨ he stumbled, falling to his side, sound asleep.

 _Note to self: buy more for a raging Finny…_

¨Thanks for shutting him up, he´s been going at it for 30 minutes," he shook his neck shackles. ¨Now let me out, would ya? The cuffs are chaffing me.¨

Roland walked over to the lever and pulled, releasing Martin from his cuffs. ¨Much better¨, said Martin as he rubbed his wrist and cracked his neck. He stood up and extended a hand, to which Roland took.

¨There's no need for introductions. I know who you are, and you know who I am.¨

Roland folded his arms, ¨Alright then, Martin, what do you have for me?¨

¨Campbell is holding a meeting with the captain of the watch this afternoon in his office. A man named Curnow," -he sighed under his breath before continuing- ¨he´s planning to poison him .¨

Roland rubbed his scar,¨Getting Curnow under his thumb would've have been near impossible. Trust me, Silverleaf tried.¨

Martin nodded, ¨He always was self-righteous, at least you know when you kill Campbell, that you'll be saving a life.¨

Martin begins to walks away, but stops and turns towards Roland. ¨There's is something else if you don't have the stomach for bloody hands.¨

Roland raised an eyebrow, ¨Oh really? What is it?¨

¨A book I snagged from the library before the watch caught me," he pulls a small booklet hidden underneath his shirt, _**Branding Heretics**_ , and tossed it to Roland.

Catching it, Roland opened it:

 **The Heretic Brand is reserved for those Overseers who have committed heinous acts against the order but have not broken codes that would otherwise result in execution. No contact, aid, or shelter can be given to one bearing the brand; that person is forevermore unwelcome to the Abbey and its affiliates.**

 **When used, the brand is applied to the forehead so all can see the sins of the recipient. The chemical compound acts immediately, scarring the heretic for the remainder of life.**

 **The Interrogation Room here at the Office of the High Overseer stands ready for the branding ritual should the need arise. The recipient must be strapped into the interrogation chair and restrained as the brand is applied. The Heretic Brand itself is to be stored in the same room.**

 _A fate worse than death...I like it, and to top it off, my hands will be clean…_

¨I'll think it over.¨ Roland said finally, stuffing the book into his pocket.

¨It's all I can ask for I suppose, just know whatever it is you do reflects back on us.¨

Roland climbed the boxes close to the railing, ¨well I'll be sure to impress then.¨ And with that, he was off to the office.

* * *

Roland climbed through the window of the three-story building and snuck through the hallway until he made it to the doorway

 _ **Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump**_

The mechanical heart pulsated in his pocket, stopping, he pulled it out and gave it a squeeze.

 _ **Campbell breaks each of the seven scriptures a day...it's his own private joke…**_

It was a woman's voice, though familiar, the echo gave it this dreamy feel. Making it hard to pinpoint…

 _Focus Roland! You have to be ready before the meeting!_

He opened the door to the conference room. The fireplace flickered lazily under the self-portrait of the high overseer. Complete with a table where three glasses sat on top of a tray _-_

 _Wait, three glasses? Who's the other glass for?!_

He walked up to the tray and picked up a glass, sniffing the alcoholic beverages.

 _One is tainted, I won't be able to do the old switcheroo without the possibility of killing someone else… which leaves one solution._

Roland took the glasses and empties the contents out the window. Wiping his hands, he froze as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

¨I trust your trip has been uneventful?¨ Though faint, it was a voice that he was all too familiar with, he moved under the table, hiding from view.

¨The men are having some trouble keeping a hold of the side streets, a nuisance at best. This voice was also familiar, filled with authority and confidence. ¨

 _Curnow…_

¨I take it Corvo will be joining us?¨ Said Curnow, whose voice could be heard behind the door

¨Yes, but let's not wait.¨-Roland heard the doorknob turn-¨Let's enjoy ourselves.¨

The door opened as Curnow and Campbell walked in, each donning their uniform. Roland held his breath as he loaded the crossbow…

¨What the hell?!¨ Roland froze. Nearly dropping the dart, mid-swear.

¨I-I must apologize, Captain, but seems the vintage whiskey I obtained is ...missing." Campbell muttered.

Curnow folded his arms¨I see...¨

Roland aimed the sleeping bolt at Campbell…

¨I suppose will have to do this the hard way.¨ as Campbell reaches for his sword, Roland fired the first dart into his leg.

"FUCK!" he clawed at the wound, "the.. fuck.. was….. _thaaaa_...¨ he dropped the weapon and fell to the floor.

Roland rolled from under the table, grip steady on the trigger, that is until Curnow kicked it from his hand.

" _Son of a-"_

 _ ***Crack!***_

Roland was punted in the face, splitting his mask in two.

A look of astonishment overtook Curnow´s demeanor, then a sneer replaced it.

¨Roland...¨

"Curnow…" the thief echoed, scratching his eye as he rose, "How have you been?¨

¨Why did you save me?- he pulled out and aimed his pistol - Are you planning on killing him like you did the empress?!¨

Roland got into his defensive stance, ¨ You know I didn't kill her, not how I do things-"

¨YOU WERE COVERED IN HER BLOOD!¨

¨She was already dead!¨ Roland shouted back, fist clenched.

¨I don't want to hear your lies!¨- he fired. Roland's body reacted without notice, he squeezed his marked hand *Blink* teleported behind him, reached for his crossbow, and fired the final sleeping dart. Hitting his lower back. *ZIP!*

Curnow slumped against the wall until his eyes slowly closed, going into a forced slumber.

Roland huffed: a tad too close, even for him. He looked towards the broken piece of the mask that obscured his scarred eye than towards Campbell's unconscious form

 _First things first…_

* * *

Roland strapped Campbell to the interrogation chair and readied the heretic's brand. The poker crackling with excitement from neglected use.

Picking it up, he walked over to the High Overseer and pressed it against his skull.

¨Gahhhhhhhh!¨ Campbell awakened to the searing pain from his left side of his face. The smell of his flesh feeling the room.

¨Stings, doesn't it?¨ Roland smirked, receiving pleasure at Campbell's impending misery.

¨YOU!¨" he spat on the thief, ¨What did you do to me?!

¨ Giving you a taste of your own medicine.¨ he said, wiping his face, grin never fading.

Campbell's eyes swiveled to the insignia of the poker, he paled as recognition took him.

¨No...¨

¨Yes, yes, I know it's a lot to take in, but imagine all the free time you'll have on the streets.¨ Roland inquired, stifling a laugh.

¨No...¨ Campbell repeated

¨Oh, and thank you for the book,¨ Roland held up Campbell´s ¨ **Black Book**.¨ I'm sure it'll come in handy to the group when we decipher it.

¨YOU RUINED ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DONE?! YOU RUINED ME!¨ Campbell was screaming now, bawling like a child who saw his life burn to ashes…

Though enjoyable, the night was not eternal. Roland walked to the door.

¨...Goodbye Campbell, may the void have mercy on you.¨ Roland shut the door behind him, leaving the grown man to sob (once wealthy) tears.

 **High Overseer Campbell...Neutralized.**

* * *

Teleporting to the exit, Roland dumped Curnow in a trashcan.

 _That should keep him safe. Now to find Samuel._

Choking down more Remedy, Roland blinked across Clavering Boulevard, all the way to the docks, finding Samuel resting his hands at the fire.

A light tap and the man jumped.

¨Lox, You're back!" - he embraced the boy in a hug, stunning him a bit.

Of course I'm back!¨ Roland said, escaping the embrace

¨Then the deed is done?¨ Samuel's eyes grew serious, searching the thief's eyes.

¨Yes, it is done¨- he held the book up in his hand. ¨Now let's go home¨

¨Alright...you know I heard that he lived a pretty posh life. It's not my place to say...but men of faith shouldn't live like barons.¨

¨Never took you for the preaching type.¨ Roland said

¨I'm not, just grown soft with age I suppose.¨ He patted the seat- ¨now hop in so we can get out of here.¨

Hopping into the boat, Samuel started the engine, whisking the two away back to the Hounds Pit Pub.

* * *

 **Well that's it folks, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Thanks to Nuke for the Edits as always. now if you excuse me, I have some ideas to write….**


	7. Drunken Reminiscence

**Hello, my fellow readers! Good to see this story is picking up So I'll like to thanks my loyal subject-ahem-I Mean viewers for your continued support...Now onto the story.**

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the night sky, penetrating the fog that nestled itself on the harbor, in the distance, The Hounds Pit Pub Shined brightly, satisfying two occupants in need of rest and relaxation.

"Tell Piero he'll have his supplies tomorrow morning." said Finny as she poured Hard Cider into her pint glass.

Havelock took a puff of his cigar, "I see, I was beginning to wonder when you would do something that didn't involve drinking yourself into a stupor..."

The girl frowned, " I do more then drink, Havelock." she emptied her glass "Now if you don't mind I would like to sleep-"

"Before you go, I require some...information from you."

¨Information? Finny raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"I want to know more about Roland, or Lox as you call him."

The request caught her off guard, but she regained her composure. "I'm no snitch, Havelock, you want a history lesson," she arced a thumb upstairs, "ask Jacobs. besides...why are you asking me?"

"I want an unbiased opinion," Havelock explained, "Jacob knew him since he was a child, you on the other hand?"

"Three years." she replied stiffly.

At this, Havelock leaned forward "Exactly, Seeing how...close you two are, surely you know a bit more about his work than others."

"We're partners, that's it," she growled, clenching her fists under the table.

"Partners that live under the same roof…" he exhaled, "and sometimes share the same bed."

Finny's face turned beet red, "W-We weren't... w-we-nev-never-"

"Heh, Don't worry, Your secret's safe with me." he poured more cider into her pint glass, to which she took.

She chugged her cider "-Fine! But... step out of line...and ... uh… you'll get a foot up the…* _hic_ *...arse….got it?!"

Havelock took another puff from his cigar, "Understood, So how did you two meet?

"Well...uh. It all started with trying to find something to eat..."

* * *

 **1834, 3rd day of the Month Of High Cold...**

Finny took a bite of the fish. She had long learned not to waste food, and despite it being raw, anything was better than rat meat.

Her stomach disagreed.

Her freckled cheeks turned a shade of green as she fought back stomach bile. _K-Keep it down Fin, the last thing you need is an empty-_ "Uwaggh!"

Tremors racked her petite frame as she vomited onto the street. The last of it gone, she spat on the sidewalk in disgust.

 _Damnit! There goes another meal in this stinkin city! I'll starve at this rate..._ she growled in frustration. _There has to be someone who has work for me!_

Her eyes scanned the street, _A pastry shop?_ Her stomach growled in agreement, causing her to frown.

"I'd be thrown out before they shout street rat." She sulked, walking down the the the main street, Receiving sideway glances from onlookers.

She was nothing new, with a tattered coat a tad too big, and foot-wraps a tad too small, she looked like your standard street urchin, and her awkwardness made it all the worse…

 _*Thump*_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you piece of filth!" Said the pedestrian.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets, "S-Sorry," she squeaked.

Sidestepping the man, she preceded down the street. Entering The alleyway, and stopping behind a trashcan, she let out a sigh and reached into her pockets…

"Nice try."

Huh?- _*Smack*_

Her face collided with the ground, swatted by a meaty hand that was met with a boot to the skull. "Now...give me back my coin purse, street rat." said the bottle street member.

"P-please, I don't know what you're talking about-" she paled when he reached for her coat. pulling out a pouch that jingled in his hand.

"Don't know what I'm talking about, huh?" he applied more pressure, causing her head to spin. "Let's see how you like it when someone takes something from you." The thug forced her to the ground and... began to unbuckle his pants.

 _By the void no!….please no!_ her consciousness began to fade…

"Don't worry," the bastard grinned, "I'll go nice and slow-" *Thump*

the weight left her back, the last thing she remembered is a bloodcurdling scream...and blood splattering the wall.

Then nothing.

* * *

Havelock sat still, then poured more Cider into Finny's pint glass. Finally, he broke the silence, "You don't have to continue-"

"Not...one….word" she muttered downing the bitter drink, "I…* _hic_ * don't…. want your pity." She slurred, "Besides…. nothing...uh... happened, a warm smile invaded her features, "Lox...saved me."

"Did he kill him?" the admiral asked.

Finny simply shrugged.

"Don't know, don't... care, the bastard had... whatever was coming to him." she slurred, eyeing the bottom of her empty mug. "The next thing I remember is... waking up in the-" Her expression soured, "...the Swiftykey."

* * *

"There, that should stop the bleeding…"

 _Huh...what?_

She opened her eyes, and looked into those of a boy, he was dark-skinned, with a crew cut and a small scar on the chin, and eyes sharp as Morley chocolate.

She tried to get up but was met with a throbbing pain in her skull, and a hand that clasped on her shoulder.

"Woah, easy, easy. That bottle street member did a number on your noggin." He set down the bandages in his hand. "Luckily I was able to stitch up the wound-"

"Where...am I?" she eyes scanned the room of exceptional decor and strange tools that cluttered the tables.

"You're at the Swiftykey, the finest key-printing shop in Dunwall, _or was_ until my uncle passed." The boy walked over to the cabinet and pulled out something red, "Hungry? I could hear your stomach growling in your sleep."

"Well….uh." Finny was at a lost. _I must have hit my head harder then I realized, there's someone talking to me, and being nice at that! No one has ever been this kind before... even Griff has his limits…. He must want something, but what?_

"Hello? Anyone home?" the boy waved a hand in her face. "No need to drool over yourself. You can have the apple.…."

Blushing, Finny wiped her mouth and took the apple, greedily consuming it in large bites. Finishing, she extends a hand, "Fin, Finny Giles."

"Hello Fin, the names Roland, Roland Harlen," said Roland, taking her hand.

He smiled down at her, and she could tell it was a genuine smile, not one of deceit, a smile that made her fears melt away, and heat to rise in her cheeks…

 _Snap out of it Fin! This isn't one of those stories they read to you at the orphanage!_

"...I appreciate the help. Really, Roland, I do. But nothing is this world's free, so what do you want, coin? A favor?" Her eyes narrowed and she let out a growl - "I'm not some whore you pick up in an alleyway! ** _"_** she snapped, balling her fist.

Roland took a step back, "Woah, easy, easy…." he walked over to her and sat on the bed, causing Finny to slightly recoil…

"It's okay, I won't hurt ya." he slowly places a hand on her shoulder, "If you want, you can stay the night, I'll even feed you in the morning."

The mo-morning?!, Stay here? she stammers, she looked outside, the winter air had kicked it, and snow littered the streets... _Staying might be the best option, and did he say feed?!_ Her stomach rumbled in response.

"Fine, but I promise to pay you back." she laid back down in bed, enveloping the large blanket around her small frame.

"Good," he smiled,"See you in the morning."

Roland walked out the door, closing it behind him. Leaving Finny to contemplate said events.

* * *

* _Urrrrrrp_ * "Next thing I know, I was... _*hic*_ living there..." she blushed slightly, "...He never asked me to leave, so...uh...I never left, and next thing I knew I was the Swiftykey's main supplier and errand girl..." Finny rested her arms against the counter and drunk more of the bittersweet drink.

"He took you in... just like that?" Havelock asked incredulously.

"Yep… _*hic*_ , I...uh, needed help, and he had the capability to help me... as did I in return. He alway did whatever he felt like doing" she said, taking another swig of her Cider.

"So what happened next?"

"Oh! Well, um…. for three months nothing happened, I became…. _*hic*_ comfortable around him. He even took me to the bar and uh, introduced me to Jacobs and- her expression darkened again- Arwain. I'd soon find out, however, that Lox..." she shifted in her seat. "Had problems of his own.¨

* * *

 **27th day of the Month of Seeds…**

"For the last time Curnow, The Swiftykey isn't going anywhere."

The captain crossed his arms, "The shop is on its last legs, Roland, and parliament is willing to pay for it, why turn it down?"

Roland huffed, "Simple, I don't trust Parliament." He opened the door, "Now can you please leave? I have special orders to fill."

Curnow stepped back slowly, stopping just beyond the threshold. "I know that your uncle and I have always been at odds, but we respected each other, as I respect you. When will you do the same for me?"

"When you stop asking me to sell my shop," Roland answered, closing the door in his face.

Finny rounded the corner.

"Lox, who was that?" she was twitching and fidgeting. Run-ins with authorities never ended well for her.

"The Captain Of The Watch," Roland replied, moving to his working table to inspect his tools "He's been bothering me since Gallen died, saying I should give up the ownership of the Swiftykey."

He picked up a pouch and tossed it her way.

"Take that to the SilverPup, will you? I owe Jacob some coin for the tools. That, and I have business to handle tonight," he pulled out a handbook and began to writing, crossing, and checking off names.

"Aye, Aye Lox."

She stuffed the coin purse into her coat pocket and walked out the door, making her way towards the Pub.

* * *

The bell chimed as Finny walked in, surrounded by an array of glistening glasses and bottles of silver, and a whistling Bartender tending to the tables.

"So, Roland's pet project decided to pay us a visit," said a voice behind her, causing Fin to frown in recognition.

She turned her head. "For the last time, Arwain… I'm no one's _pet" s_ he growled through gritted teeth, fist balled.

The Fox smiled. "Yet you cling to him for dear life, and he in return pampers-"

"Leave the lass alone, Arwain. We have business to discuss." Said Jacob, throwing his cleaning towel over his shoulder.

"...Fine, but this conversation isn't over," said Arwain, before walking upstairs, eliciting a sigh from both Finny and Jacob.

Finny sat down at the table, resting her feet on the dining counter.

"What's his problem with me?"

Jacob crinkled his nose "Your lack of manners for one, feet off the table," to which Finny grumpily complies.

Bringing two mugs, Jacob sat down and poured hard Cider into each glass. "It's nothing personal I think, Arwain always put the newcomers through the ringer." he sipped his mug, "Now I suspect you have something for me?"

"Uh..yeah." she reached into her pockets and pulled out the coin purse, pouring the contents onto the table.

"3 coppers and 16 silver... yeah that should cover it." He put the coins back into the purse and into his pocket. Thanks for making this run, can't rely too much on people these days…

"Your welcome I guess, I'm heading back to the Swiftykey. Found Lox's Rum stash the other day," She giggled.

Jacob raised his hand, stilling the furball "Before you go, Arwain wishes to speak with you,"

Finny smile fell and snorted. "What does he want now?!"

He shrugged. "It's something to do with a job he's been working on." He took both of the empty mugs and went to the sink. "Its extra coin, so I'm sure that it's worth a listen."

Finny slightly fidgeted.

"...Fine, but if he steps out of line, he's losing teeth," she said, cracking her fist, earning a chuckle from the bartender.

She made her way up the stairs, preparing to meet the troublesome Fox…

* * *

Havelock put out his third cigar, "If my intel serves me right, Arwain is the leader of your little group, correct?"

Expression darkening, Finny took another swig of her cider. " *hic*... If that's what you want to call the gobshite, then sure, he's the boss." her eyes narrowed, "What are you getting…*hic* at?"

"What did you and Arwain talk about that night?"

Finny shivered in her seat and set her mug on the table. " He asked me to do a job for him…."

"A job?" Havelock echoed

"...What are you, _*hic*_ deaf?! I said a Job!" She huffed. "Lox was there, but he doesn't know what happened, I never told him, I never _*sniff*_ told him what happened." a stray tear rolled down her cheek as she choked back a sob.

Seeing this, Havelock stood up.

"Alright lass, I know when enough is enough. He places a hand on her shoulder, causing Finny to recoil. If it's too painful for you, I'll leave it be." He begins to walk up the stairs. "….Be sure to give Roland my regards." and with that he's was gone.

Finny got up, walked over to the counter, grabbed a bottle of Rum, and poured it into her cider glass, she needed to drink, now more than ever, being reminded of that night made her want to vomit, she might have botched the job, but Arwain finished it with 'absolute' results.

 _*sniff...*_ "I should have never gone back to Bellsprings..."

* * *

 **Uh Oh, looks like Finny bit off more than she could chew, What does Arwain want from her I wonder...This is going to be a two-parter, so don't worry, this is going to be epic! Be sure to leave a review in the Review tab, all voices are heard! Until then!**


	8. A Night To Remember

**Hello again! Restless Collector here to give you the new chapter to Thieves Folly. I'd Like to thank those who have reviewed and followed this little adventure I took at the beginning of the year despite being out of my element. Now that that's out of the way, to the story!**

* * *

She walked into the office when a scent hit her nose, smoked grapes and minty tobacco hung in the air, while the wisps covered the room in a smog. It slightly burned her eyes and the air was difficult to breathe.

She entered the room to find Arwain resting in a bed, smoking from a hookah, blowing the excess into the room's atmosphere.

"Would you like a hit?" said Arwain, holding the hookah pipe with a foxlike grin.

Finny held her nose, "What is it that you want Arwain? I'm not here for a smoke."

Arwain's alluring smile faded, "Straight to business then." He set the pipe down. Walking to the cabinet, he pulled out a file and after inspecting the contents, threw it onto the table. "Bellsprings is holding a charity event to raise funds for the orphans.

Finny froze up, and eyed the document "B-Bellsprings?"

"Yes, Bellsprings…"Arwain said, eyeing her reaction, "they're holding a charity event, A little something for the orphans to get them _adopted._ " Arwain air quoted the last words, sending a shiver down Finny's spine. "It's open to the public, so someone like you should fit right in. and who knows..." he smirked, "Maybe someone will pick you up too."

Finny let out a weak chuckle, "Th-Thanks, but I have a home…" she stated.

Arwain smiled again, "If you call the Swiftykey a home, then sure, you have a home…" He went back to his pipe and began to smoke. "The document will have the details, and objective, the event is tomorrow. See you there at dusk.

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course, did you expect Roland to monitor you? He said exhaling, "You can bring him if you wish, but I'll be assessing your job." He exclaimed. He rested his head on the couch. "See you tomorrow."

Picking up the dossier, Finny walked out, leaving Arwain to enjoy the rest of his white leaf tobacco.

"I'll come by to collect on my payment tomorrow Jacob." Said the furball as she walked out the door of the Sliverpup.

"Alright, be sure to give Roland my regards." said the bartender.

Stifling a yawn, Finny made the five-minute walk to the Swiftkey. The cool air nipping at her footwraps. Finally making it to the doorstep, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _She was in her room, all was as it should be, everything was in its place... no wait, something was different. There were no windows for the sun to shine through, and the stone walls blocked in the moldy stench the bed seemed to give off. There was only one door with no light to illuminate the way…_

 _A sickly voice broke her out of her observation, "Why did you leave us?"_

 _There was a boy, frail and bony, tugging at her waist._

" _Why did you leave us Fin...Why."_

 _His hand was cold, no signs of warmth in his voice either, devoid of love and hate, like the void._

 _She trembled._

" _I-I couldn't stay, y-you k-know that right?! They wer-were evil, pure evil! Th-they were sel-"_

" _Ahhhh, there he is," said a hoarse voice at the only doorway_

 _Fin looked to see the door open to reveal a tall silhouette… "come now sweetie, we don't speak to the rejects~"_

 _"Yes Ms. Bellum," murmured the boy, he walked to the door, and reluctantly took her hand._

 _The name clicked like a key to a hidden doorway, faded memories flooded back to her...her time spent in the "Quiet Place."_

" _Finny~, Next time when we have a client, try and be more~" the silhouette seemed to think for a moment, "Not you." she motioned the boy out of the room and rested her hand on the door…._

" _No! Wait! Not again!" she shouts, "Not the Quiet Room!"_

 _"See you in three weeks, Finny~. "and the door was shut, leaving her in the dark, listening to the wails of her own screams that bounced off the wall._

* * *

She rose from the bed, screaming at the top of the lungs

 _*Crash!*_

Roland busted through the door, pistol and dagger in hand. "What's Wrong!? Are you alright!?"

She opened her eyes, her vision blurred from fat tears, "I'm F-Fine, she whimpered. Just a nightmare…"

Roland sighed "Must've been some nightmare." he said as he put his weapons on the table, "could've cracked windows with that scream." Roland sat on the bed-"Do I dare ask what it as about? He asked, pulling her into a one arm hug.

" _Funny, he's never this warm..._ She let out a grunt and looked up at Roland. "No, I don't want to talk about it, the last thing I want is reminders of that place."

Roland hugged her tighter "That place? You mean Bellsprings?"

Finny said nothing, breaking the embrace, she scooted away then turned her head. "How did you know?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"You left your file on the work table." Roland replied taking Finny's resistance to account, "You're supposed to manipulate the business ledger to tank the place."

Finny paled at the revelation of the instructions. "How am I supposed to do that?!" She threw her arms in the air, "I can barely read and write as is!"

He shrugged

"Just ask Arwain, I highly doubt he'll say no with money involved." Roland raised from the bed, "Well if that's it then I'll be heading back to sleep-

"DON'T GO"

Roland stopped mid-step and looked at the Fireball. She was shaking, and tears were welling up in her eyes, not to mention the snot that ran from her nose.

She sniffed,"I-I mean...don't go...can you stay the rest of the night…..please?", she said, wiping her nose on her nightgown sleeve.

"...Fine, scoot over." he conceded.

He got into the bed, enlisting a small *Eep* from the furball as their legs intertwined. "D-Don't get any funny ideas, alright!" she said, turning her body, "Just because I'm a little shaken, doesn't mean I won't rip off your family jewels if you try anything!"

"Alright, alright." he grins, "Don't get your breeches in a twist...that is if you're wearing breeches-"

Giving Roland a slight bop on the noggin, Finny turned back around and closed her eyes

"...Goodnight Lox…" she smirks.

* * *

The next morning went by in a flash. Orders were made, gear was bought, and lockpicks were set. Upon dusk Finny, with Roland in tow, walked towards Bellsprings.

"I won't be able to stay long Fin, I have to go back to the shop in case Curnow decides to pay another visit."

Finny slowed down a bit, furrowing her chunky eyebrows "You think he'll try something?"

Roland chuckled, "Who? Curnow? A major pain in the arse, sure, but he's one of the few people that's by the book." Roland said, meeting Finny's pace. "It's the men under him that I'm worried about. Jacob has a lot of dirt on them and they might leave a few nasty surprises if I'm gone too long."

"Oh…" Finny replied, staring off into the distance.

"Still nervous?" Roland came to a stop. "You don't have to do the job, I'll say that you had a tummy ache from eating bad biscuits."

Finny bit her lip, "I'm fine. Just a little antsy," she let out a shuddered breath. "it's not everyday you get to walking into a living nightmare."

They stopped at the entrance gate. "Hey, chin up. If the place is as bad as you said, then get the job done. Roland Explained, "That way the place will go under. Like most of this city…."

"Right! Just change the ledger and get out of there."

Roland smiled, "That's the spirit!" he pats her shoulder. The gate opened, allowing the two to enter. "Come on, we don't want to miss Arwain."

* * *

Bellsprings Orphanage was for a lack of a better term, a sight to behold. The scriptures carved into the walkway stone, the prophetic tapestry, and of course the cold, glistening bells at the top of the building.

Numerous investors kept the place afloat, for the good of the orphans they say. Despite the several complaints of orphans littering the street as of late. Only to disappear in the death of night.

The wind chilled the courtyard as the partygoers feasted, drank, and sipped wine, bellowed laughter and simple jovial fun ranged the streets of Clavering Boulevard.

Arwain sipped his champagne and looked into the crowd. Noticing a tall woman conversing with partygoers, fingers lined with Jewelry. _Must be the bitch who runs the place,_ He downed the rest of the champagne, watching her laugh at shitty banter from what he could only guess was an Investor. _She must have the keys on her, he grinned at the revelation._ Then slightly chuckled. _Let the furball do the dirty work...it's her assessment after all._ He walks into the crowd, disappearing. _Let's have some fun till then-_

"Fox." said a shrill voice.

He growled and turned to face the boyish girl. "You're late."

Finny folded her arms, "I'm here aren't I?!" She hissed, and looked at the champagne in his hand, "How can you drink that shite? Taste like wolfhound's balls."

Arwain frowned slightly "It's all about the sophistication. something you wouldn't understand."

She snorted.

"Yeah yeah, she looked around, "So...how are we doing this?"

The fox grinned, "We? we're not partners in this. This is your assignment, not mine, I'm just some bystander shadowing you for the next two hours." he curtly replied, pouring himself more of the expensive drink.

"Can you at least give her a hint about the ledger?" said a smooth Serkonan accent.

Arwain turned his head, to find Roland sipping champagne, arm resting on the table. His body strapped in gear.

"...Should've known the furball would bring you." Arwain said with a faux grin.

"Don't worry I'm not staying long, I have business at the Swiftykey to attend to," said the locksmith. Hand clasped in his pocket. "Just came to make sure you didn't set her up to fail."

"You don't trust me?" Arwain growled through gritted teeth

"You make it very challenging at times."

Arwain bit his tongue, "Fine." he grabbed Finny by the shoulder and pointed to Bellsprings. "The window there leads to the second floor, you need to get to the Fourth floor of the building to get to-

" 's office got it" she interpreted, letting out a shaky breath.

"Right...I'll be waiting inside to help you change the ledger….See you there." With that he walked into the crowd, disappearing from view.

The Serkonan smiled, "Well that's my cue to leave, he clasped a hand on Finn's shoulder. " Be safe alright." He gently gave her a squeeze.

"I'll be fine Lox," she said. "When this is over we'll celebrate with Rum Cake." she declared, slightly salivating at the mouth.

She walked up the steps of the courtyard and duck walked her way to the side of the building. Then spitting on her palms, she scaled up the building to the second floor.

* * *

Whatever illusion Bellsprings creates for the people of Dunwall at its doors, dissipates when she enters the main hall of the bedrooms. It was disgusting, it reeked of piss and rat feces. Bowls of moldy gruel littered the kitchen. Whatever form of currency was being made, wasn't going to the orphans but Bellum's delusion of glamor.

"Home sweet home." she muttered, ducking through the shadows the windows gave off in the darkness.

Pained snores that resonated from the rooms covered the sound her feet made against the cold marble. She had little to no trouble with guards. The party seemed to have worn them out, and the rest of guard duty was in the front of the courtyard to prevent drunken brawls.

"What are you doing"

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to see the eyes of a boy. His eyes were wide, hair matted, and he wore no shirt, showing his concave stomach. He looked like a walking skeleton.

"I-I-couldn't sleep, so I came up here to look at the party!" she said in her best sing-song voice. Putting on an innocent face.

The boy shook his head, " She doesn't like it when we wander around when she's entertaining guests." He pointed to her office. "Last thing you want is to be sent to the Quiet Room." He tugged at her arm, his hands frail and cold, come on before she sees you."

"Who? " a chill went up her spine.

The boy grinned, losing the shakiness in his voice and grabbed hard at her wrist.,"The woman right behind you."

She spun around only to be met with the deafening crack to the side of her skull.

 _ **WHACK!**_

* * *

Arwain sat and watched the scene unfold from inside the office, seeing the boy get a pat on the head and a cookie for his efforts.

He had to admit, she was good bait. Her history with the place proved useful in the long run, so he can't necessarily fault her for getting caught...this time.

Sipping the rest of the rum he snagged from the bottom shelf, He changed the numbers on the business ledger.

 _There was no need to rush, they weren't going to kill her..at least not yet anyways, who knows what other goodies were in this place,_ he frowned. _then again I require Roland's loyalty at the moment..._

He walked out the office, dagger and pistol in hand. _I suppose I have to save the furball._

* * *

 _My head hurts…_

This was the first thought that circulated her mind as she tried to nursed the wound, only to find her hands bound to a boiler. Wherever she was, it was damp and hot, reeking of sweat and mold. Water went up to her ankles and soaked her footwraps, possibly coming from the leaking ceiling.

"She's woken up." said a voice next to her.

"Good work Clyde, be sure to get a room ready for our Finny~"

"Yes, ," Clyde said calmly, he walked up the stairs. Leaving the two alone.

"Hello, Finny~ it's so nice for you to come back to us."

Finny gritted her teeth "Oh yeah?, you can shove that welcome up you ars-"She didn't get to finish as she was slapped mid-sentence.

"Now, Now-" she said hand wrapping against her face. "Language."

She shivered at her touch. Her hands were cold, devoid of any kind of genuine love.

Only cruelty.

"It's good to have you back Finny" she frowned slightly, "Though~ I wished you achieved that woman figure that we talked about."

"Talked about?!" She roared, "I'm not some whore who'll spread her legs at your beck and call!"

The woman frowned, "We provide a service for the good of the children-"

"YOU SOLD US TO PERVERTS FOR THE HIGHEST BIDDER!" She echoed.

She grabbed Finny by the neck and pulled her close enough for the spittle to approach her face."You always were an ungrateful brat!" Too wild they said, bit the tongue off of one of our clients, you did." she said, Wringing her back and forth. Causing Finny's eyes to rattle in its sockets.

"No one wanted you, then out of nowhere you escaped. We had to purge the workplace because of you!" She stopped, and grined wildly, "But that doesn't matter anymore...your back, and that means things can be right again- "

"Sorry lass, But Lox wants her back by morning."

She spun around only to be met with Arwain with his hands on her chin and forehead-*Snap!*

"Well, that takes care of that…" he grinned, cutting the Finny's binds.

She stood still, mouth agape.

"Y-You killed her…"

Arwain raised an eyebrow, "No need to state the obvious Furball." he began to walk up the stairs, "Now come on, you're wasting moonlight."

She got up fidgeting and shaking, walked upstairs to find Clyde, bloody and battered, clutching his bleeding torso. "Get...get back...get back here..."

Arwain took out his pistol and emptied a round into the boy's leg.

"Gahh!"

What are you doing!" she yelled, only to have her mouth covered by a slender hand.

"Quiet down!" He hissed, "Unless you want to wake every orphan in Bellsprings, his grasp grew tighter, " He'll live, it's just a flesh wound." he clarified

He grabbed Clyde and threw him to the side, eliciting a small grunt from the orphan, and proceeded up the stairs. Shutting the door behind him.

Finny was stunned. She had always known that Arwain was a conniving fox, but she never added the ruthless to the mix, he was a sociopath, and he kept it well hidden beneath a sly smile.

Arwain walked down the hallway, with Finny struggling to keep up the pace, finally reaching the window Arwain stopped and turned to her.

"Well, that could've gone better, but at least the job got completed."

"B-But how?" she stammered "I never made it into the office."

The fox smiled, "I know, watching you being dragged off was mildly entertaining."

Heat rose into her ears and cheeks, "You used me as bait!" She seethed

The smile faded "Hey, don't blame me. if you noticed the boy tailing you those first ten minutes, he wouldn't have to walk with a limp." the smile returned, "If anything you should be thanking me for snapping that bitch's neck."

Finny looked up at him, wide-eyed "Thank you?! I wanted her to pay for her crimes, not for her to get the easy way out!"

"If you wanted her to suffer, then all you needed to do was ask." he stated placing his foot on the window.

"Well I did." she huffed, as she climbed down, a shudder coursed through her body, "I hope Heidi never finds out."

"Heidi?"

"Her sister," Finny clarified was she landed on her hind legs. "Real good with a whip she is. Always knew how to get the little ones to break in front of her."

"Like that boy? What's his nam-"

"Don't Arwain...just don't." she hissed, fist clenched.

The two walked backed to the SilverPup and Arwain gave Finny her share of the payment: 20 silver and Rum Cake. After that, she left, avoiding the late partygoers and carriages on the road. Until finally she made it home, her home, a better home, the Swiftykey.

* * *

 _ **Present day, Hounds Pit Pub**_

"I'm so *hic* sorry, Lox…" She sniffled, "It's all my fault " she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her sockets, it seemed endless to her.

"I take it you've been drinking Rum again?"

She turned to see Roland resting his shoulder on the doorway, hands in his pockets. she quickly wiped her face.

"What are you _*hic*_ looking at?" she sniffed, her eyes refusing to meet his. "Can't a gal drink in peace?"

Roland walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "...Not when she's crying her eyes out."

She stiffened "Just a little worried about you is all, I'm glad you came back…" she replied putting on her best smile.

Roland sighed "Thanks. Now, tell me why you were really crying about."

"But really. I-"

"Half-truths will get you nowhere." Roland stated, "Now talk."

So she told him, from the start of the heist. To her being nabbed by Ms. Norwood, to Arwain killing Norwood and crippling Clyde. How the entire purpose of her being there was to be bait. This earned a frown from the Locksmith. causing her to feel all the more guilty for keeping this to herself.

"W-Well? Are you mad at me?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"...I wished that you told me Fin, This wasn't something that you had to carry by yourself, he wrapped her arms around her. "We're partners after all."

She nuzzled her head into his chest. "You dumbarse, you're supposed to be mad." she murmured, eyes watery.

"Will it make you feel better if I was upset?"

"No, but it's a start…" she said, nuzzling deeper into his chest. "What about the Swiftykey?"

"We can always find a new home."He replied. "And open a new shop. Once we save the princess and my name is cleared, you and I are setting sail to Karnaca."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "R-Really?"

"Yes, Really." He took her by the hand and led her upstairs. "Now let's go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

With that the two went off to bed, Finny, of course, made the excuse to sleep next to Roland, much to his jargon.

"Just...please try not to snore." He pleaded

Finny smirked and crossed her fingers, "I promise."

 _ **Three hours later**_

"ZZzzzzZZzzZzzz"

 _...Damn it._ he thought.

* * *

 **And that's it, people! First two-parter in the bag! Like to thank Nuke for the edits once again, always appreciated. Be sure to follow and review for more, or simply hit me with a PM If you have questions, and don't worry Corvo and Emily will appear in the story! I Promise! Until then peace!**


	9. Heated Encounters

_**Hello Again People, Good to see you all back, as of Yesterday I started on my new story The Prime Incentive So that means there will be a bit of a schedule change when it comes to updates, I'll try to keep the two up and running as much as I can, but I'm just one man, but enough of my complaining. Onto the story!**_

* * *

"His name is Roland Harlen," said Curnow as he drunk from the pint glass. "You might have heard about his uncle."

"Enlighten me," said the gruff voice.

Curnow raised an eyebrow, " Gallen Harlen did designs for The Watch before he reached a disagreement with Parliament. Didn't agree with the high overseer at the time….He also made your folding sword."

The hooded figure shifted in his seat, resting his hand on the counter. "I see...and what about the kid?"

Curnow sighed and downed his whiskey. "Roland is...how can I describe him?" His look turned somber, then slightly hardened as he rubbed a hand over the nape of his back. "Do you remember the skeleton key break-ins?"

"I remember it being a pain in the arse."

"60 noble homes hit in the span of three nights." Curnow shook his head, "All of which had Anton Sokolov's security."

"A bitter rival of Gallen…" the hooded figure murmured

"Exactly. We had reason to believe that Roland burglarized these houses, but no proof came up. The only tie was that the Swiftykey benefited from the chaos." He took another sip from his pint glass. "Though not merciless, he's cunning and ruthless in terms of the trade."

The hooded man sat silent for a moment, then turned to Curnow. "Do you think he killed Jessamine? The pieces just don't add up."

Curnow expression darkened. "To be honest with you, when it comes to that boy I haven't the slightest clue," he replied rubbing his lower back. "He could've killed me but chose not too, that has to be worth something."

"I suppose," said the contact.

"But no more on that. What we need to focus on is finding Lady Emily." He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the hooded man. "Ever since Campbell got branded, the people he blackmailed has been more than forthcoming with information.

Inspecting it, Curnow's contact eyes slightly widened. Then went back to its stony appearance. He rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

Curnow's head turned to the exit

"Oh, and Corvo?"

He stopped.

"If you see Roland, be sure to give him a good thrashing for me. That dart hit a rather sensitive area…"

Nodding, he left. Heading towards the received destination.

* * *

 _ **The Hounds Pit Pub...morning**_

"I'm going back to the Golden Cat..."

Jacob chuckled as he poured Roland a glass of cider. "The bathhouse? You surely have a cruel Imp resting on your shoulders."

"The only Imp I know is upstairs dreaming of booze," Roland replied as he drank his cider. "Besides not my fault I got banned, that guy was beating on one of the girls."

"That 'guy' was also one of Madame Prudence's many benefactors. So his say outweighed yours." He let you out a hearty chuckle. "It did make you popular with the girls though."

Roland couldn't help but smile, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind If I want to wake up with a burning sensation in my nethers." he quipped, earning a laugh from the bartender.

His finger began to twirl on the pint glass."So...the future queen of Dunwall is being held inside its biggest bathhouse… sounds like something out of a shitty novel." he emptied the glass. and sat it back down, Frowning. "Why do I get the feeling that it won't be easy."

Jacob picked up Roland's glass and began to wipe it. "It won't be. With the added security for the Pendleton's visit. That and If Lady Emily will be willing to go with you…"

Roland sighed,"Great. Now I have another problem to add to the mix."

Jacob smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a wa-"

"Roland!"

Callista rounded the corner, She was bent over, heaving and out of breath. "We have a *pant* have a problem in the sewers….. come quickly…"

Roland looked back Jacob, "well, duty calls. See you with Lady Emily at my side, Jacob.

He chuckled "I'll be waiting...Now go see what Havelock wants."

Roland took off for the door. Preparing to hear Havelock's request.

* * *

Havelock took a puff of his Cigar and exhaled. He looked towards the sewer hatch, listening to the grunts and groans that echoed from the entrance, his frown hardening.

"I take it we have some squatters." said the locksmith as he walked up to the admiral.

"You can say that...thanks for coming. I wanted this to be handled discreetly before you headed out to the Golden Cat."

 _Discreet? I don't like the sound of this…_ Roland folded his arms. "I'm listening, Havelock."

Havelock looked down the hatch."The maids have been hearing groans and murmurs coming from the sewers. Chances are the squatters caught the plague. Poor bastards…" he took another puff from his cigar. "Should've known better than to eat rat meat."

Roland slightly paled at the revelation but regained his posture. "You want me to rid of the weepers nesting there, that's not too bad…"

"Yeah, well, would have one of the workers do it but, uh, they'd probably faint."

Roland forced out a chuckle. "Don't worry I'll take care of it, admiral."

He loaded up his tranquilizer darts and jumped down the sewer hatch. Landing with a loud **Clang!**

"*Chough* *Chough* Uunnnngh!"

A chill enveloped Roland's body as he crouched against the wall… Relax Roland…-he peeked around the corner. One had their arms wrapped around them as if enveloped in a chill, the other was near a fire, coughing and wheezing blood and insects -It's just two of them. Just keep your distance...

He loaded a tranquilizer dart into the crossbow and fired at the first Weeper, sending the sickened body to crash into the sewer water. The second turned his head. And began to shuffle into his direction, attracted by the sound. Vomit drooling from its mouth.

Roland quickly inserted another dart into the second weepers chest. Sending it towards the ground. Quivering and shaking as the effects coursed it into a forced slumber.

Roland breathed a sigh and began to walk for the exit. _Poor bastards...just like the old crew-_

 _ ***Thump-thump-Thump-THUMP***_

The mechanical heart began to beat in his pouch pocket and took it out.

 _There's a Rune? Here of all places?_ He walked into the clearing as the heart began to furious vibrate in his hand leading him to a broken cabinet, and sure enough, singing it's weird tune was a Rune. He picked it up and watched as it crumbled in his hand

A warming sensation overtook him. Seeping into his bones and relaxed his muscles. He slightly staggered on his feet before falling to his knees.

 _ **Obtained Void Healing..**_.

His hands shook as he reached for the vial of remedy in his pocket. Trying his best not to spill the bluish liquid, he tilted his head and emptied the remedy into his gullet, slightly gagging at the flavor.

By the Void...I feel like a white leaf addict, but for the edge….it's worth it. He thought as he stumbled towards the exit.

 _Now to check on Piero about my mask..._

* * *

Piero adjusted the mask to Roland's face and began to calibrate the lens. "I was able to seal in the crack in the exterior. As for the piece that covers your bad eye"-he slightly frowned-"Not enough time I'm afraid."

Roland smirked,"That's okay, It gives me an inhuman look. Like something that crawled out the void."

He shrugged his shoulders."If you say so."

Roland took off the face cowl "So, I trust Finny hasn't been too much trouble?"

Piero's face brightened, "Not at all! The supplies she ships to me are sublime. I'm surprised how well she connected.

Roland chuckled, "Well, having the Silverleaf at your side does have its benefits."-He began to browse through Piero's inventory- "Was worried that you two wouldn't get along."

"Our first meeting went...well...less than satisfactory, but ever since you came she's been mellowing out."

"That's good to hear." He walked to the crate and pulled out three Sokolov's Elixir, six Piero's remedy, and thirteen tranquilizer darts.

"So...how much for these…"

* * *

Roland walked to the pier to meet with Samuel. His newly purchased tools locked and loaded. Until a noble hand clasped itself on his shoulder.

"Roland, If I may have a minute of your time."

Roland frowned and slightly shrugged off the hand, Bad blood, it seems, tend to stain one's, soul.

He turned to face the taller man. "What is it you want Pendleton?"

"Roland...You see..."-he paused for a moment, a slightly somber look obscuring his face-"I'm sending you to kill my older brothers. I'm sure that you are aware of them, cruel beyond words...the worst that man has to offer."

He stops and takes a shot from his flask. His tense body relaxing from the bitter liquid. "These days they're known to exploit their relationship with the Lord Regent to cheat others out of their wealth. Let's just say those who're sent to quarantine for the plague, don't actually have the plague…"

By the Void.

"I tried to warn them every way I could, I really did, but they never did listen to me." His somber look resurfaced before it was replaced with a stone appearance. "They'll be at the Golden Cat tonight. Now go, please do it before I change my mind." He bowed, then left towards the bar.

Roland walked down the steps toward the boat, contemplating Pendleton's words. _I suppose family's family, no matter if you love or hate them…_

"You're ready to go Roland?"

"Huh?" Roland said, pulled back towards reality

"I said are you ready to go, I've taken Pendleton too many times, believe me." He chuckled at his own joke, then he looked up at Roland, his face slightly scrunched up.

"Was your eye always like that?"

"My eye?" Roland hand went to his scarred pupil."Not always, but whale oil turns out to be a pain in the arse."

"Well good to see that it's healing then." He smiled, noticing the look of surprise on Roland's face.

He patted the seat. "Now hop on, we got a princess to save."

Samuel stirred the boat into shore, "The Golden Cat is heavily guarded tonight, so you have to be careful when the traversing the area.- he stirred the boat left-"Slackjaw might have a way to get you in...that is if he doesn't kill you first," said Samuel stopped the boat at the usual spot prompting the passenger to exit.

"Alright Samuel, I'll be back with a princess in tow," said Roland as he adjusted his face cowl.

He walked up the main stairwell set on his quest to save Lady Emily.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Corvo walked through Clavering Boulevard, taking in the sick air and rotten factory smoke. He had just walked from a bar that's famous for its silver bottles and cider. When he asked Curnow how he obtained it he said he's holding onto it for a friend. He simply shrugged at the matter. it didn't seem that important anyhow.

Corvo took a turn down the alleyway away from prying ears, and eyes. This wasn't something the common folk needed to see.

"You can come out now, you've been tailing me for hours-"

He sidestepped as a crossbow bolt nearly made it into his shoulder. He darted his head up as three shadowy figures rained down upon him. Swords gleaming in the dusking sun, only for the tip to hit dirt upon descent.

He rolled out of the way, then charged full speed at his attackers.

The first strike made contact with the assassin's throat, leaving a large gash where the jugular rested, the second one slightly hesitated, then *blinked* forward and gave him a good slash to the torso. Corvo doubled backward. The sword nearly missing skin contact. The assassin struck again only to be countered with the clashing of blades and a bullet to the gut.

 _ **Bang!**_

The final assassin got in a defensive stance and aimed his wrist crossbow at the Royal Protector and fired.

He missed.

Before he had time to react a folding sword was placed inside his gut. The last thing he sees is his intestines exiting his body.

"Fourth time this week"-Corvo folded his sword at the hilt-"Hiram must be getting desperate," he muttered. He walked over the bodies of the assassins. And continued towards the Golden Cat. Better hurry before Hiram decides to move her. He wiped the blood on his clothes and steadied his collar.

"I'm coming Emily."

* * *

 _These last two hours have been hectic but it's all worth it in terms of necessity._

Roland sought out help from one of the most notorious gang leaders in Dunwall history. In order to receive his help however He needed to fulfill a favor...

"Do you have it or not?"

Roland turned his attention towards the man wearing plaid pants.

"Here's the combination to the art dealer's safe." He slid a slip of paper towards the gang leader.

Slackjaw inspected the numbers and slightly grinned.

"Alright." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key, dangling it on his index finger. Roland takes the key and places it into his pouch.

"And the Pendletons?" he asked.

At this, Slackjaw's grin grew wider. "They'll be sent to the salt mines where their heads will be shaved and their tongues ripped out. It'll do them some good working with the lower class indentured servants….only they won't be leaving."

Roland slightly gulped, _It's times like these when I should consider a change of occupation…_

"Now do come by anytime." he turned his back to the thief as if to think of something-"you know, after all this you never gave me your name…"

"Lox. Just call me Lox." Roland muttered before leaving the Distillery Plant

 _ **Custis & Morgan Pendleton Neutralized….**_

 _Now to find Lady Emily._

* * *

The Golden Cat is seen as one of the more pleasurable spots in Dunwall. From the luxurious saunas to the loose courtesans, the Golden CCat supplied every need, for the right price of course.

Roland climbed through the top window of the second floor. Landing on his hind legs. _Too many people here… I'll have to rely on void magic to get me through this_

Focusing, he closed his bad eye and his marked hand.

" _ **Dark Vision…"**_

His pupil constricted at the words. His eye throbbing as the room took on an orangish hue. He could hear the hearts of man in every room, their line of view, and their presence through walls. He noticed the imprint of someone small squinched in the corner on the upper floors. Drawing with crayons and coloring pencils.

 _Must be her… gotta move quickly before I attract unwanted attention._

Choking down more remedy, Roland *blinked* upstairs to the barracks, and duck walked towards the Courtesans barracks till finally he came upon the room, and inserted the master key into the door.

 _ ***Click***_

He gulped, that wasn't the sound of the lock giving way, this sound came from the back of his skull.

"Don't move." said a gruff Serkonan accent

Roland slightly flexed the fingers of his marked hand- Another click this time and a nudge to the skull.

"I said. Don't. Move"

Roland stopped mid flick of the wrist. _This guy might actually paint my brains on the walls if I try that again._

"Now turned around."

Roland obeyed, hands over his shoulders, and meet face to face with the voice.

He was Sserkonan, eyes focused and unmoving, and a beard covering his face and had long wavy hair.

"You must be Lox." the man said, stone-faced, his pistol pressed against Roland skull

"You must be the royal protector, Corvo." Roland echoed slightly, shifting his posture, "Look can you put the pistol away, it's making me nervous."

"Why are you here?" Corvo asked

"I'm here to make sure that Lady Emily is somewhere safe and sound," Roland answered dropping his arms.

He doesn't lower his pistol.

"Look, I'm trying to make sure that the lord regent doesn't get his hands on her. If he does, she's good as dead."

He lowered his pistol at these words, "That we can agree on." he seemed to ponder on something as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Open the door, then we'll talk."

Roland turned his back to the Royal Protector and began working on the lock.

 _*Clink*_

The door gave way, revealing a little girl, no more than the age of twelve. Drawing something on a thin piece of paper.

She looked up in recognition overtook her face, eyes welling with tears.

"Hello, Lady Emily," Said the Royal Protector.

"Corvo!" She ran at him, glomping him to the ground. Both laughing full heartedly at their expense.

Roland watched the exchange and couldn't help but grin. _It's been awhile since I made someone else happy through my job. Could get used to this._

He walked up to Corvo and Emily, "Now that you had your reunion I believe it's time to go."

Corvo sat upright with the princess at his side, "First we talk, then we decide on our next move."

Roland sighed, "If it's about the Empress I don't feel comfortable talking about that here."

Corvo's face hardened.

"But..." he started. "I'm willing to share that information if you follow me at HQ." he pointed to the twelve-year-old, "with Lady Emily of course."

"...Okay, We'll go, but she stays at my side at all times."

Roland Shrugged, "Fine by me."-he walks out the door and turned his head, "Now come on before the guards show up."

 _ **Lady Emily Rescued...**_

* * *

Roland gave Samuel a tap on the back, startling the old man.

"By the Void, Lox! You're back!-Samuel looked at the older man and the little girl-" who's the other one."

"There has been a change of plans…" he pointed to Corvo, This is Corvo the Royal Protector. He will be accompanying us to the HQ."

Samuel scratched his beard, "Royal Protector eh?- he looked between Corvo and Emily- "Nice to meet you two, the name's Samuel." he said offering a hand.

Emily took his hand, slightly beaming at the gesture and got on the boat, While Corvo took Samuel's hand in a firm grasp then sat next to Emily.

Corvo turned to Roland a slight frown forming his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we reach your hideout."

Roland looked up at the Royal Protector and simply nodded. Watching the creek grow further away as they leave Clavering Boulevard.

* * *

 **And that's it, people, I told you that Corvo and Emily will be in the story! And boy oh boy it's time for an explanation on that infamous heist! Roland should've known better but the end goal tends to blind people at times, but hey I digress. Until then!**


	10. Misplaced Trust

**Hello again! Restless Collector here to bring you the chapter of Thieves Folly it was a pain in the ass but if finally got it done! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lox! wake up!"

Roland's eyes shot open, meeting those of a worried Finny.

"You were talking in your sleep again..." -she placed a hand over his- "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a nightmare."

She slightly squeezed his hand. "That's my line."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well I get to use it every now and then."

A hand went to caress his cheek and went down to his neck.

"It's your fault you know," she said, smiling.

"What?"

Another hand went towards his neck, "You trusted him."

"What are you-"the words caught in his throat as she gave a tight squeeze, closing his windpipe.

"Shhh," she cooed. A cruel smile morphing her features.

Her grip was tight, but something kept him from moving, paralyzed to the bed.

It was her smile.

Her facial muscles have stretched a tad too wide, revealing all her teeth. And her eyes were beady and yellow as the sun. like him, like Arwain.

"Night Lox," she says sweetly….

He opened his eyes, breaking free from Finny's grasp. He gasped for air. Coughing as tears ran down his face.

"Lox?" A small hand rested itself on his shoulder.

He stiffened.

"What?" It came out rather forceful. Not his intention, but he was too busy trying to breathe at the moment.

The hand jerked away, then slowly returned. "You were talking in your sleep again...and your hand."

 _My hand?_ He looked down and at his mark, and watched as it pulsed and glowed. He hastily wrapped it in the cloth that Jacob gave him, then turned to Finny.

"It's glowing," She stammered. "W-Why is it glowing?"

"It's...not something I can talk to you about right now, but later. I promise."

She slightly frowned and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"But-" she started

"I don't want to hear it Fin, not today," he said.

Roland got up and stretched his legs, then begin to put on his gear. With the last of it on, he headed downstairs to see that Corvo, along with the rest of the other loyalist, who were conversing about the Lord Regent.

Havelock was the first to see him.

"Ah Roland, good to see you finally with us," he ushered him to take a seat, then turned his attention to the others. "As I was saying, since her passing, the details surrounding Empress Jessamine have been scarce, and the Lord Regent has kept the public in the dark on the details.-He lights himself a Cigar.- So you have to understand why we are all here like this."

Roland simply nodded. Looking at the men at the table, his eyes resting on Corvo.

Roland sat in the chair, hands clasped together in a firm grip.

"It all started with completing Arwain's blade tips."

* * *

 **17th Day, Month of Earth: Nightfall**

"It's done!"

The fireball beamed brightly as she held up her handiwork, slick daggers ending in serrated tips. She set the daggers in the water to cool for the night and wiped the soot and sweat from her thick brow.

An arm wrapped around her, "Gotta say Finny, you did a fine job."

She flushed," W-Well of course I did! I've learned a few things since I been here!"

He chuckled. And patted her head. Earning a soft grumble from the boyish girl.

She softly swatted the hand away and proceeded toward the window. "So, your big score is tomorrow.- she smiled soberly-"Must be pretty dangerous if you keeping the details to yourself."

He walked up to her, "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be sure to share my earnings," he said grinning.

"Well I knew that…" she said, trailing off. "What's it like in Karnaca?"

"Mostly hot all year long, but far safer there than here."

"Does that mean I have to get rid of my overcoat?"

Roland nodded, "If you don't want to pass out then I highly recommend it."

She placed a hand on the window pane then closes it, clamping her eyes shut. Opening them she looked up at Roland.

"Promise me."

Roland looked down at her, eyebrows raised, "Promise You?"

She slightly fidgeted,"P-Promise me that you'll come back in one piece, that everything's going to be okay…"

Her voice was fiery, filled with purpose and hope, and he couldn't deny her council.

"That's a lot of promises…" he quipped

She frowned."Can't you just be serious for once!? You're about to go who knows where and you can't simply give me the piece of mind that you'll be safe!"

"I'll be fine Fin, Arwain will-"

She whirled her head, "Arwain will what? Snap your neck after the job's done!?"

"Whoa, Whoa, easy, easy. Arwain's greedy but he's not that greedy-" he places a hand on her cheek and grins-"Just for you, I'll be on the lookout if he tries anything.

"...You promise?" she said misty eyed.

"I promise…" he assured.

"*Sniffle* Okay, I'll be waiting here at the shop. Be sure to come back to me-"

"Come back to you?" He grinned, opening the door for himself.

She turned a deeper shade of red, A-And Jacob. You didn't let me finish, d-dumbarse."

He chuckled, and took off towards the Silverpop, dashing through the rain puddles and half eaten beggars. Finally spotting the bar doors

" _I simply thought she was being paranoid, so I simply told anything to ease her nerves...If only had I listened to her."_

* * *

Roland walked into the bar, insignia ring jingling in his pocket. Arwain was talking to Jacob about the old crew and the rat plague a touchy subject for all of them.

Arwain tapped the desk "It's a shame what happened to the the rest of the crew, it is, but what have to focus on the now."

"I suppose…" sighed the bartender cleaning the glass.

Roland coughed slightly, not wanting to hear another word on the matter.

The two turned, meeting Roland's gaze. "Now that I have your attention." he threw the ring towards Jacob. Who caught it in reflex. Looking down at it, his eyes widened and a slight frown lined his lips.

"Where did you get this?"

Roland stifled a gulp. It's a rarity for Jacob to take this tone with him, like his form of ethics has just been assaulted.

"I, uh, made it with the the schematics that snatched from Sokolov's old office, pretty easy actually." he replied walking up to the counter.

Jacob remained quiet, the metaphorical gears running in his head, his frown ingrained on his face.

"You do realize if you fail, that you put the rest of us in danger." he said.

"It's been in the workings for months Jacobs, we even have the whole layout memorized." Roland raised an eyebrow, "Arwain didn't tell you about this?"

Jacob set his eyes on the fox. Glaring daggers at the thief.

Of course not.

"It was meant to be a surprise," he stated coolly taking a sip from his mug.

"...Surprise."

Jacob said nothing and handed the ring back to Roland, who in turn put it on.

"I'll get Finny to come over her and help me with the shelves." No point in her waiting by herself.

He sighed and put on his coat. "Close the shop when you are done with it," Jacob walked out the door leaving the two thieves alone.

Arwain spun around to face Roland, a sly smile lining his face.

"Now let's get to work, shall we?"

" _The plan was simple: Infiltrate the lower courtyards and proceed into the building via the back door. From there enter the safe room via insignia ring. Then we take as much as we can carry and get out of turns out however that the Lord Regent had something planned that night..."_

"Are you sure this is the right gate key?" he said as he tried inserting the key with slight shaking hands.

Roland looked up at Arwain, and raised an eyebrow, "Have my Wax Keys ever failed you?" he looked down, noticing his jittery posture.

"Let me try," he inserted the key and gave it a twist. Causing the gates to creak open.

"Now come on, let's get to the safe room."

The duo walked across the courtyard, only for Roland to stop and look around the premise

Arwain grinned, the slight twitch he'd held since they left the pub dimming ever so slightly. "That'll be the booze, I figure. Shipped it here myself." He rubbed his hands together, voice rising in pitch. "Spiked the lot with enough opiate to stun an ox, and then some," he allowed himself a muted laugh. "Don't think we'll be seeing any of 'em this night."

"We had enough to knock out the entire workforce?"

Arwain's smile faded, taking on a more grim posture.

"Let's just focus on the Vault."

Arwain walked over to the back door and jammed the key inside, and opened the door.

He looked back at Roland, faux smile widening, "Let's go, shall we."

 _...How could I have been so blind, the signs were right there, but I chose to ignore them. It's all my fault._

* * *

The Palace Floor was perhaps the most amazing thing that Roland had come across in his entire life. It was lavish in detail and design. And the floors shined like the moon itself. Yet still eerily empty.

"Stop admiring the view, Lox. Before someone decides to wake up from their stupor."

Their soft footsteps echoed across the halls and proceeded up the main stairwell. From there, they made it to a door a bookcase a small key ring- like hole in the shape of a triangle.

"This must be it," Rond said smiling.

Arwain's rested his hand on the dresser. "Hurry it up we don't have time to waste!" he hissed

Roland inserted the ring into the hole and twisted. And the wall opened revealing its contents…

Furnishings decorated the room. Walls that lined with Dropboxes a safe room lined with bags of gold. It would have been the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

If it wasn't for the dead body on the edge of the sofa.

"The fuck?! Arwain! What is this!?-" A sharp pain entered his shoulder, and he jerked away further into the room.

"What… did you...do?" He felt his body going limp. But fighting it with all his might.

The faux smile never waned, "Just gave you a little something for you to take a bit of a blood nap."

He stumbled towards the floor, landing with a *thump*. "Arwain… Who..what…"

He turned to him, smile slightly faded, "What this was is a robbery gone wrong. As for the "who" that would be the late great lady Jessamine."

Roland paled, as his eyes rested on the body of the dead queen, his whole body shook in silent fear and fury.

As Roland was about to attempt to stand, a shadowy figure appears in front of Arwain, his fox-like smile grew wider. "Good you're here," he motions towards the bars of gold lining the shelves, "Be sure to take as much as you can back to the dropzone. Let Daud know that I fulfilled my end, and that he has nothing to worry about."

"Daud?" Roland's eyes widen at the master assassin's name. _By the void, what have you done Arwain?_

Arwain's assailant looked towards Roland and pulled out a dagger.

"No, he placed a hand on the knife, smile gone. "He must live to take the fall. Regents orders"

The assassin stopped, then proceeded back into the safe room, picking up gold and gems before disappearing into thin air. Arwain walked up to Roland and kneeled down beside him.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in. Too much is going to happen real soon, real fast. But it won't matter in the long run…" he said. He paused for a moment and a look crossed his face. Was it hate? Uncertainty? Roland wasn't sure, but he didn't like it.

"But….why?" he murmured

"The "why" of all of this?" said Arwain as he motioned at the scene before him,"you could ask your Uncle, but he's six feet under at the moment."

Roland's hand twitched at those words.

"But if I had to make a long story short," Arwain continued, "you were a loose end in need of fixing, along with the rest of the crew. Luckily that will soon to be dealt with ."

"Fixed?...you're... not making it out of...here," Roland said, attempting to stand only to fall to his side.

Arwain smiled "I find that hard to believe, seeing that you can barely keep yourself upright-" A chilling scream rang through the halls of the palace, Causing Arwain to chuckle.

"Heh, it seems one of the help found the bodies. My cue to leave."

He sat back up, dusting his pants off. "Goodbye Lox, don't worry about the others…. He said. Smile dropping, an unnatural look crossed his face, a look of steel. "They'll be joining you soon."

"I'll-" He didn't get to finish as Arwain's boot met his face

* * *

Arwain proceeded to the exit. Finally, it was over, it took years of infiltration, but now he was in the home stretch. He just needs to rid of the street rat and the bartender, he stopped thinking about Jacob.

 _He's too useful. Daud has need for another contact anyhow if he's willing to cooperate… As for the Street Rat, I'm sure that the Madame is buying working girls this time of year. Either way, the Lord Regent's men should be taking care of them…._

He walked down the alley, Hands clasped in his pockets, whistling all the way down Clavering Blvd.

* * *

Roland woke up to a blow to the chest.

"Stand him up! I want to get a good look at him!" said a nasal voice.

Roland was brought to his feet, meeting face to face with a man, he wore a tailored suit from the finest silk, self-made perhaps. He had bird-like features and seemed to be in his fifties.

"Where have you taken Lady Emily?! You Street Rat!" he said, seething eyes darting back and forth.

Roland refused to look at him, it didn't take a genius to know that this was a part of the setup.

One of the guards didn't like that response, however, and he received a blow to the head,

The Lord Regent let off a cruel smile."We have ways of making you talk, he turned to the guards behind him. "Take him to Coldridge, A few days with Sullivan will soften him up..."

Beaten, drugged, and broken, Roland was carried off to Coldridge. Where he spent the next Eight months in the torture chamber. Under the Lord Regent's and Campbell's supervision.

* * *

Roland finished his eighth cup of cider. His gulps filling the silent room, "And that's it. Not much else to say really except that I was a complete dumbarse for trusting that bastard." I...guess I wanted an out so badly, that I was blind to those around me…."

Jacob sighed, "You're aware this is mostly your fault, right?"

Roland bowed his head,"Yes."

He grunted, and threw the towel over his shoulder, "Gallen always said to watch out for you, didn't know what he meant really until you didn't come back that night. The Watch swarmed the place, and nearly threw us in the quarantine zone, but through a bit of talking I ended up giving the shop to Curnow-"

"You gave the SilverPop to Curnow?! Why?!"

"You had your turn to talk, now let me finish." said the bartender, frowning at the locksmith. " Selling the shop kept us from Coldridge Prison, Curnow is a good man, he kept it out of the Lord Regents and Campbell's hands. So that's enough for me."

Roland said nothing, instead choosing to attend to his cider.

"I know you're upset, I get that, but you have to realize that actions have consequences, whether you succeed or fail.

"...Got it," Roland said through gritted teeth.

He looked towards the window, the sun setting on the horizon, giving the moon its space, "I'm going back to bed, I'll be ready for another run in the morning." He stumbled out of his seat and staggered up the stairs.

"Wait, Roland."

He stopped and turned to Corvo, grim face unmoving. "Hm?"

"Do you know?" The bartender asked, eyes suddenly on the table. "Back there, I mean. You who killed her?"

Roland paled slightly.

"Daud," he said, proceeding up the the stairs, "an assassin named Daud,"

* * *

A knock came to the door. Causing Roland to look up from his half-lidded slumber.

"Come in."

Finny walked into the room, tapping her fingers together, her steps small.

Roland raised an eyebrow, "I don't have any money to give you Fin. I spent most of it on supplies and equipment."

She stopped and frowned, "By the void Lox, I'm not here for that!" She growled, then her expression softened, "I came to check on you."

Roland stood upright on the bed, and sighed, "I'm fine Fin, just needed some time alone."

Finny sat down beside him, "No you don't, you had enough of that in Coldridge."

He stiffened at those words, just as he about to have a witty retort, he felt a hand on top of his. "Did they torture you?"

He looked away as painful memories resurfaced from his days with Sullivan, "I don't see how that's relevant right now"

Finny grimaced, _Of course they tortured him. You idiot, be mindful of your words!_

"Oh that's okay, you don't have to tell me." She sheepishly replied. "But, uh." she scooted closer to him. You do know that I'd never betray you….right?

He laughed ruefully, "Even after I broke that promise?"

She stopped and looked up at him, eyes ablaze, "What are you, five?! Of course dumbarse! her eyes softened and she rested her head on his shoulder, "You took me in when no one else would, gave me a home, a job, and most of all, a family. I'll go to the void and back for you if need be." The fire had returned in her eyes, not of anger, but something else that Roland couldn't quite put his finger on.

Roland wrapped an arm around the fireball, her body heat rising at his touch. "Thanks, Fin, really."

"Y-Your welcome." she squeaked, and nuzzled deeper into his form...

 _*Growl!*_

Roland grinned down at the furball, and patted her stomach, "Looks like someone's hungry."

She gushed even harder, "Y-Yeah, she chuckled weakly, then she looked up at Roland, fire in her eyes, "Let's get some drinks, my treat!"

Roland raised an eyebrow, "Your treat? As in you're buying?"

She beamed as she pulled out a pouch, "Piero has been paying me, figured it would be best to spend some of it with you." she pushed the bag into her coat pocket. "Now come on! I'm not taking no for an answer."

She ran out the room leaving Roland alone."Last one there is a rotting whale!"

Roland smiled, then proceeded down the stairs, to find the furball, chugging down hard Rum.

 _I'm going to have to carry her back upstairs am I?_

"*Urrrp* Come on Lox," -her grin was lazy as her eyes became unfocused- "I promise to *Hic*... give you the night of your life!"

* * *

 **And that's it for the chapter folks! Sorry, it took so long I was working on the Prime Incentive chapter alongside this, Might have to rethink my game plan on this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and until then.**


	11. Royal Physician

**Hello, Restless Collector here to bring you the next chapter to Thieves Folly! Onto the story**

* * *

He woke up with a headache, and someone cuddling to the nape of his back.

"ZzzZzzz...My bottle of Rum…." snored the furball

He smiled a tinge as he softly removed her arm from his body. Getting up, he began to put on his shirt and tool belt.

"Um, excuse me." said a voice.

Roland's eyes did a sharp turn to the corner of the room, revealing a small girl holding a coloring book.

The only way he could describe her was that she's fair looking. No more than ten years, and not a blemish to her skin. Her eyes shone with innocence as if the plague never touched her home.

Of course not Roland, she lived in a castle for crying out loud.

"How may I help you, milady?" he said with a cursory bow.

She lifted her chin, an attempt at faux bravado, "I'm looking for Corvo Attano, I thought he'd have his own room close to the clocktower.- her eyes fell upon a snoring Finny.- but It seems I was mistaken."

Roland slightly ruffled her hair."Sorry milady, but he's sleeping downstairs in the barracks, this room's already taken. "

"Oh," her smile faltered for a bit, then rose a tinge. "Is it true that you're a thief?"

He looked away, "Oh uh, I used to be, but I'm retired."

Emily's smile rose a quarter as she took his hand. "You must have the most exciting of stories! You have to tell me about them!"

Roland scratched his chin, "Well, I suppose I could-"

"-If you're going to entertain her, then get out!" moaned Finny, who has risen from the bed. Eyes boring into the princess. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Roland turned to Emily, who was cowering behind him. He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll tell you some stories downstairs in a bit. Alright?"

She nodded and ran downstairs, leaving Roland alone with the furball.

"By the void, I feel like shit…" said Finny as she rolls onto her side.

"This is what happens when you down six bottles of Rum in one night," chuckled Roland who was now sitting on the bed, stroking her upper back, taking notice the sickly green color.

"...How about you take a bath eh? It'll do you some good."

She looked at him, eyes half-lidded, "I hate baths. It smells like sewer water."

He grinned, "It'll make you feel better, I promise. Also, take this," He fished out a Piero's Remedy from his pocket and handed it to Finny. "It'll make you feel better."

"...Thanks, Lox," she said before chugging it down, gagging a bit at the flavor. Her skin seemed to restore itself to its original color, allowing Roland to let loose a sigh of relief.

"Don't stay indoors too long. I'll do you some good," he replied rising from the bed. Making his way to the door.

"...Roland?"

 _Uh-oh_

"Yes, Fin?" he said, stopping.

She straightens up, tapping her fingers together. "Will you, uh, ever tell me about that Mark on your hand? We never got a chance to talk about it…"

He didn't make eye contact with her, opting instead to look towards the floor.

"...I'll tell you tonight. Just don't tell Jacob."

"Oh! O-Okay, I won't."

"Good," he began to make his way downstairs. Thinking of the half truths he should tell the princess

* * *

"...And so we made off with the pirate's plunder right under their noses"

Wooow," Emily said in awe. Adoration shining in her eyes. Allowing a smile to form from the thief's mouth.

 _She's a good kid, a little naive, but who isn't at her age…_

"There you are!" Callista rested a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "So this is where you snuck off too!"- she looked at Roland a gave a knowing sigh.-"I appreciate you keeping an eye on her Roland, but she needs to learn her mathematics."

Emily pouted, "But maths no fun! I want to learn how to swordfight, like Corvo, or pick a lock like Roland!"

"Oh really?" Callista shot him a glare. "Well, I'm sure you can learn all you want AFTER you learn your algebra."

Emily sulked and rose from the table, and stood by Callista's side. "I'll see you later Roland," she said before running off upstairs, leaving dust in her wake.

Callista sighed, "Honestly, that girl…" She turned her attention to Roland and crossed her arms.

"What? She wanted to hear some stories." Roland said, eyes meeting hers.

"I see that, but I was worried sick about her whereabouts. You could've at least told me."

Roland nodded solemnly, and she began to walk off, but she stopped at the beginning of stairs.

"I wanted to say thank you for my uncle. He's a good man, and he'll make a good ally to Emily in the near future."

He froze at this, still slightly peeved that the officer now owns the Silverpop.

"Your welcome," he said, a faux smile morphing his features. "He didn't deserve the fate that Campbell was going to give him"

"I hope he rots in a ditch." she seethed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's weeping somewhere in this forsaken city, " he retorted, taking a sip from his mug.

"I sure hope so," she said as she walked up the stairs. "Havelock wanted to see you in his office, make sure you send what he wants," and with that, she was gone.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Said the locksmith, who leaned against the door.

"Ah, yes, have a seat." Said the Navy officer, as he put out his cigar in the ashtray.

Roland sat down in the chair and looked up at the weathered man, "So, what did you call me for?"

He took out brandy and poured himself a glass. "Martin devised our next move, we reached a footnote in Campbell's notebook that talks about a mistress of the Lord Regent."

Roland raised an eyebrow, "That old crone has a mistress!? Who knew…"

"Apparently not a lot of people," Havelock pointed out. "Though sadly we don't have a name yet. Which is where you come in." He took a long sip from the mug of brandy. "The Lord Regent's Mistress sat down for a portrait by Anton Sokolov."

Roland interest was now piqued. it's been awhile since he had robbed Sokolov of the ring schematics. And though he left a scar on the old man's ego, he had hoped he would meet the Physician more formally.

"We need you to go to Kaldwin's bridge and retrieve him, intact and alive, and bring him back here."

 _Well, some much for that hope…_

"Never kidnapped someone before," said the thief as he drummed his hands on the desk. "When do I have to depart?"

"Right now I'm afraid," said Havelock as he poured more brandy into his mug. "We don't know when he's leaving Dunwall, so this'll have to be quick."

"I understand," he rose from the chair. I'll see you when the job's done."

He left the room, and while no one was looking, *blinked* towards Piero's Workshop.

* * *

It was done.

Finny sighed heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Piero's wanted her to do this on her own, since he was busy with other things at the moment in time.

 _I hope Lox appreciates the redesign, it not much of a difference but he'll be sure to stand out._

"Fin," said a smooth Serkonan accent.

She whirled her head, meeting face to chest with Roland. She looked up, puting on a faux frown. "Ya Bastard, you scared me half to death!" she puffed out her cheeks, an attempt to pout it seems.

Roland smiled, "Sorry for sneaking up on you," patted her head, eliciting a soft purr to rumble from her lips.

"W-Well I guess I can forgive you time," She mumbled, softly swatting his hand away.

"Piero said you did my mask. So I was wondering if you were done with it?"

She lifted the face cowl up, it was slick With golden bronze, and the side where Curnow kicked was repaired, but instead showed an opening for Roland's scarred eye.

"Thanks," he said as he puts it on, "How do I look?"

"Inhuman." she said looking away.

He smirks, "I'll take that as a compliment." He takes the mask off and holsters it to his side. "Gotta go now. Have to kidnap Sokolov of all things" he begin to walk towards the entrance-

"Roland Wait," she rushed over to him and hands him a key.

Roland looked down at the palm of his hand. "What's the key for?"

She smirked, "I'll tell you...when you tell me about that mark on your hand."

"Fair enough," he places the key in his key pouch. "See you tonight then." he heads down towards lake to find Samuel waiting for him near the harbor.

"Ready, to go, Roland? Can't say I'm not excited to meet someone famous."

Roland chuckled as he positioned the mask, "can't say I don't feel the same." he hoped into the boat, and smiling

"Let's retrieve the Royal Physician, shall we?"

And so they rode off towards Kaldwin's Bridge.

* * *

"So, have you ever been to Kaldwin's Bridge?" Asked the boatman.

Roland nodded, "Once had to do a con on a minor noble house up there, haven't been since."

"Hm," he grunted as he did a soft steer to the left. Stopping at the steps at the tower. He pointed at the lights on the top of the bridge.

"Don't worry about the checkpoint lights, Jacob called in a favor saying they were delivering rare tonics and whiskeys. So I'll be able to park as freely as possible."

Roland nodded, got out the boat, and adjusted his mask before running into the alleyway. *Blinking* from rooftop to rooftop, towards the north end of Midway substation..

* * *

He blinked towards the entrance of the safehouse. It seemed foolhardy to enter from the bottom entrance so the top was the only valid option. From there he could hear the clicking of vials as the scent of remedy and solution hung in the air.

He looked around the corner to find Sokolov talking into a telegrapher, discussing his latest data for curing the plague.

"It seems the solution that I concocted had little to no effects on the respiratory system, which is most intriguing seeing that the victim began to cough up blood moments after consumption." He seemed to ponder on that thought, hand stroking his beard as he looked at the caged woman at the end of the room. "Nonetheless, the test subject should be dead by mid-morning tomorrow."

Roland gritted his teeth, _"Bastard, they're nothing more than living test subjects to him."_

"Please, let me go," said the test subject. Ashen skinned and coughing up blood.

He sighed and turned to his test subject. "I assure you, I'll release you when my testing is done." He sighed again, "Would tomorrow suffice?"

She gave a sickly nod and slumped next to the wall. Rocking back and forth as pained tears escaped from its captive's hold.

 _Enough of this,_ Roland loaded a sleeping dart and fired at the mad genius, hitting his upper back.

Anton Sokolov eyes widened from impact, hands quickly yanking out the projectile. Letting out a pained yelp

"What... is the... meaning of-" Roland made his appearance known, startling the old man.

"Hello, Sokolov," said Roland grinning behind his mask, let's take a ride shall we?"

And Sokolov slumped forward, face hitting the pavement. Just as the world turned grey.

" **Hello Lox, it seems you've made quite the catch…"**

Roland turned to meet face-to-face with the Outsider. "Crap, I'm not asleep am I?"

" **You very much awake,"** he grinned as he looked down at Sokolov's unconscious form **. "So the mad genius has been stopped at last** ," he chuckled **, "He'd never have found the cure with the methods he's been using, despite having the capability to bring Dunwall into a new era.**

Roland picked up Sokolov's unconscious form **, "** If he's so'"brilliant" why doesn't he have your mark?"

The Outsider looked down at him expression unknown, masked liked the void itself. **"If he really wants to meet me, he can start by being a bit more interesting…."** and he was gone, and the void with it.

Roland walked out of the safehouse and blinked towards the boat, he tried his best not to stir the old man. Who was mumbling and grumbling in his grasp.

Stopping at the boat Roland carefully put down Sokolov's head on the deck.

Samuel looked down at him, "I see you are done with the business. Ready to head out then?"

Roland nodded his head and hopped into the boat, "Yeah let's go."

* * *

"You did a damn fine job, Roland, a damn fine job indeed." Said Havelock, as Roland and Samuel made it to shore.

"Thanks, Havelock," Roland said as he got out the boat and dusted off his pants. "Have seen Finny? I have to talk to her."

Havelock scratched his chin, "She's in your room I think, probably drinking."

"Thanks," and *blinked* towards his room. Finding her sitting in his bed, biting her toenails.

"Wow."

She stopped and seem to pale at his appearance, then she immediately reddens. "W-What?! N-Never seen a girl take care of herself before?!"

"No...just...why in the bed, and not in the chair?"

She blushed harder. "Well… uh, it's more...um..."

He sat down beside her, "I'll pretend that it never happened, So let's just get the secrets out of the way."

He undid the cloth that hid the mark, and showed it to Finny, she eyed it suspiciously, twisting the palm up and down.

"Where did you get it?" She finally asked.

"I've caught the attention of a spirit in the void, and out of amusement, granted me power, I can do things like you wouldn't believe Fin, See through walls, teleporting, you name it, I came probably do it."

"Like Daud's Assassins…." she said recalling the story told at the bar.

"Yes, like Daud's Assassins," he took out the key she gave him and held it in the air. "Now tell me about this key."

"I made it in Piero's to open a door at the east side of the pub. It's a back entrance to the sewer."

He grinned, "Nice find, I'll tell Havelock-"

She frowned, her temper flaring up, "What are you, a dumbarse?! Don't tell that prick!" Her expression softened, "I...uh mean, don't tell him….this is just for you, Jacob, and I."

"...I don't see the harm I suppose," he folded his arms, "Alright, I won't tell."

"Thanks, Lox," she scooted closer to him, eyes darting from the floor to his. And a lick of the lips told him enough of what she wanted.

Because he wanted it too.

"You know Fin"- he pulled her close- "There has been something I wanted to do since I got here. we came close last night, but your stomach got between us…"

"R-Really?" She began to shiver at his touch. " G-Got b-between what?"

He smiled his genuine smile, and pulled her close, closer than they ever been.

They stayed like this a full ten seconds. Ginny's eyes wide open, while Roland's softly shut.

Pulling back, he took notice how she seemed to melt in his grasp, and how her tongue snaked it's way to his mouth. But he ignored it, mostly for Fin's benefit.

Opening his eyes, he met Fin's glassy expression, drooling as she tried to formulate words.

"I take it you liked it then?" He said, running a hand through her tangled locks of red hair.

"Uh...huh," she whispered cooing at his touch

He grinned,"Well I suppose I can give you one every so often," He began to undress, "For now let's go to bed."

He takes his shirt off and hopped in the bed, throwing the bed sheets over him.

"Goodnight Fin," he said wistfully.

"G-Go-Goodnight!" she squeaked softly, sinking into the soft silks of the bed.

He smiled and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

* * *

 **And that's it, people! Let me know what you think!**


	12. The Final Party

**Hello again! Restless Collector here to give you the next chapter of Thieves Folly! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finny touched her lips, blushing a deep red. He had kissed her, and it wasn't a simple peck on the lips, it was long and intimate, that warmed up her insides to the very core…

She frowned and gripped her stomach as she recalled it, as her tongue worked its way to coil around his, and mentally kicked herself at the thought. It was her first real kiss, and she acted like a bumbling idiot.

 _Y-You did a fine job Fin! At least you didn't bite his tongue out..._

This caused her to slightly retch, recalling her time at Bellsprings. Regaining her composure, she briskly tended to brush her teeth.

A swift knock came to the bathroom door, "Finny, you're not eating the toothpaste again, are you?"

"Uh,*gulp*...no?" she replied, wiping the paste from her mouth.

A sigh is heard behind the door, just as Jacob walked in, Earning a scowl from the furball.

"...What do you want Jacob? If it's about the rat gutters, I'm not cleaning it."

Jacob pursed his lips and folded his arms. "It's not, but thank you for reminding me." he walked towards her, resting a hand resting on her shoulder, causing her to flinch, "Are you okay? You haven't come in for breakfast."

She shook the hand off, "I'm fine, just not hungry is all" _-*Groooowl!*_ She slightly knelt over as her stomach rumbled, hand pressed against her belly. _Quiet you!_

Jacob grinned, "...Very well, I suppose that Lady Emily will enjoy the blood sausages Roland and I made for you…"

Her stomach groaned a tad louder at those words. She did her best to keep from drooling, but it seemed to be a one-sided battle.

"...Blood Sausages? For me?"

He opened the door wider, allowing a meaty aroma to seep into the bathroom, invading her sense of smell.

"If you like, you can come downstairs and join us." he said as he walked towards the bar.

She wiped her mouth, letting out a grumble, "Fine, but I have to pick up something from Piero later though."

Finny walked down the stairs and into the bar, finding the princess cutting a piece of sausage on her plate, as she listened to Roland fill her full of tales of thievery.

He looked up from the table and met her eyes, and smiled as she walked up towards the table.

 _Just act natural Fin..._

"H-Hey Lox," she said sat down at the dining table, taking a piece of Sausage in her hand before taking a bite out of it, earning a look from Jacob.

"Don't you know how to use a knife and fork?" grumbled the bartender as he sat down next to Roland and Emily, " the last thing I need is an earful from Callista saying that Emily picked up particular habits from a certain someone."

Finny looked at Jacob and smiled devilishly, "Jacob, are you sure you want me around with sharp objects in my hands," She prodded, "Accidents happen."

Jacob shrugged, earning a sneer from Finny, "I'll take my chances."

Finny took the fork and stabbed at the sausage, "So Lox, who did you bring in last night? Jacob wouldn't say."

Roland sat his fork down and smirked,"Havelock had me bring in Anton Sokolov, the Royal Physician."

Her eyes widened, "THE Anton Sokolov?!" Isn't he the one that you stole blueprints from before the heist?"

Roland's smile faded, eyes lowered as he gritted his teeth, "Yes, don't remind me."

 _Damnit Fin!_

"What Heist?" Said Emily, eyes practically beaming with interest.

Jacob was the first to speak, beating Roland to the punch. "It's nothing to concern yourself with your grace. Best to ignore that comment," he said as he gave Finny a look.

"Hmph!" huffed the princess, cheeks puffed out in an adorable pout.

Roland stood up from his empty plate, "I should head out and see if he's woken up, I'll be back." With that he walked to the door and exited the bar, leaving Finny and Jacob to their breakfast.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" said Jacob as he began to clean the table, giving the furball a stern look.

Finny opted not to answer. Instead stuffing more of the Blood Sausage into her mouth.

Jacob sighed, and left the table. He never really understands her, other than the fact that she's an idiot with the temper of a wild boar. Still, there was something off in her look, a sense of sadness in her aura. Jacob shrugged it off and turned his focus to the dinner table. Watching Finny finish her plate.

"Thanks for the breakfast Jacob," she replied, licking the juices from her fingers, "but I have to go and pick up my order from Piero."

"Take care," he said, watching as Finny walked out the door.

* * *

Anton slept in the dog cages on the western side of Hounds Pit Pub. Not exactly the Royal Suites, but such luxuries are too far in between.

He opened the warehouse doors to hear a maniacal cackle ring from the cages, and a frustrated sigh from Havelock.

"I take it the old man is giving you trouble?" Said the thief as he inspected the man behind the bars.

Havelock growled, "He's been a handful since he woken up." His frown deepened, "He's as bull-headed as they say he is. Perhaps even more so." he turned to Roland, expression stone as he folded his hands behind his back. "Perhaps you should give it a go."

Anton scratched his beard and frowned, "It's going to take more than banal threats to intimidate me, _Admiral,_ but I'll love to see the thieving bastard try."

Roland walked to the bars and smiled, "I take it you remember me then?"

The old man snorted, "You're the one who broke into my warehouse of supplies, taking the ring schematics for the Treasury in Dunwall Tower."

"That I am."

Anton's frown deepened,"Then I have nothing to say to you as well. With the funds gone most of Dunwall went into ruins from lack of funds and assistance. In a sense, you caused all this with your petty greed and pride."

Roland rubbed a hand over his chest, the scars still sensitive to the touch, "We all make mistakes, and I paid for mine," He walked towards the bars, "All we need is a name, What will it take for you to give us this?"

The old man's ears begin to perk up and looked at the thief. "A bottle of brandy will be nice, not just any brandy, I have a _preferred_ taste, give me something I enjoy and I'll give you what you're looking for."

Roland stepped back, "It's a deal."

* * *

Finny snuggled against the bottle of Brandy in her lap, it's been awhile since she had a taste but she'd never forgotten it. King Street Brandy was a strong liquor with a bittersweet aftertaste. One she hopes to enjoy all to herself...and maybe with Lox.

She was just about to twist the top when Roland dashed into the room," Don't drink that!"

She stopped and looked at the Roland, cocking a half smile. "Jeez Lox, If you wanted a glass, I would've given you one…"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Fin, I need the whole bottle for Anton Sokolov."

The words struck her like a bullet to the heart, and her lips begin to quiver, "B-But, but Its King Street Brandy!I It cost me quite the coin just to have it shipped here, let alone buy it!" She looked close to tears, as she scooted away from the madman who's trying to part her away from her alcohol. "I can't just give it to you!"

He sighed, there was no way that she was going to give him the Brandy without something in return, "Is there anything that I can do that would change your mind?"

She shook her head refusing to look him in the eye, then an impish smile rose from her cheeks. She propped her feet onto the table and wiggled her toes. "You know...there's something else that you have not done for me in a while…."

Roland raised an eyebrow, he knew what she was referring to, after losing a bet, Finny had him give her a blissful massage for hours, though tiring, he wouldn't necessarily say that he didn't enjoy himself, her coos, purring, and moans filled the Swiftykey for hours on end. Not to mention her scent.

He walked up to her and undid her footwraps, and traced a finger around the soles of her foot, eliciting a small shudder and moan from the fireball. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He looked up to see her nod her head, her face a ruby red. He pressed against the lower region of the heel and proceeded to rub the center.

Finny's breathing became harsher as she began to pant. Allowing Roland to smile a devilish smile.

 _Be careful what you wished for…_

* * *

And proceeded with the massage. Emily's ears perked up as she listened to the strange sounds coming from Roland's Room, "Jacob, What are they doing? "Are they-she leaned in close, her voice in a whisper- _Making babies?"_

Jacob stopped from tending to the glass and looked up, listening to the moans coming from upstairs. "Nah, If they were, chances are she'd be a tad louder. Probably just a massage."

"Okay," she said before tending to her drawing.

* * *

Roland took the bottle of brandy and headed for the front door, Finny has passed out five minutes ago, face in a contented smile as drool leaked from her lips.

He ran down the stairs carefully, holding the bottle to his chest as he raced out the door. Bottle in hand, he opened the door to the dog cages and presented the Brandy to Sokolov.

"Is that King Street?! I thought that no more existed, he opened the bottle and took a whiff, sighing contently at the fine aroma.

"Glad that you like it," said the Admiral, "Now talk."

"...Albeit rude, I see that I'm dealing with men of taste," he stuffed the bottle under his arm. "All I know is that The Lord Regent's mistress is one of the Lady Boyles. I don't know which one, however, she had me do a portrait of her body, but not her face. I was supposed to be introduced to her at a masked ball this very night, but it seems that I won't be attending."

"Indeed," said the Admiral. He folded his arms and looked at Roland, "Looks like you got a party to attend. He turned back to Sokolov, "I trust you have the invitation on you?"

He grumbles as he pulls two envelopes from his jacket, "Here, maybe you can invite someone of your _standing_ alongside you."

Roland took the envelopes and shoved them in his coat pocket. "Thanks, Sokolov. Hope you enjoy the Brandy." and left the Dog Cages.

He nodded at Roland's back and turned his attention to Havelock, and folded his arms, "So, when do I get out of here."

* * *

"Corvo," Said the locksmith as he looked at the man sitting at the bar, looking over Emily's drawings. "I need your help."

He looked up, face stone and eyes hawk-like, "What do you want?"

Roland slightly puffed up his chest, "I need you to come with me to the masked ball to provide cover. A reason as to why I'm there."

He folded his arms, "The invitation through the front door isn't enough?"

"No it's not," he held a skeleton maw's mask up to Corvo, "This is a replica of my mask, it'll provide you with something to cover your face."

He took it in his hand and set it on his lap, "Alright," he said, "When do we leave?"

"Right now actually. The parties an hour away," said Roland, who was adjusting his mask on his face. "Be sure to say goodbye to Lady Emily before we leave."

He looked up at Roland and shown the tiniest of grins, "Don't need to, we're coming back are we not."

Roland returned the smile, "Of Course," he walked out the door stopping just beyond the entry point. "Let's go shall we?"

* * *

The Boyle's are one of the wealthiest if not the wealthiest nobles in Dunwall. Though Roland never ran a job on them, he heard of the political ties they had, and the friends in high places they insured. Sadly for them, however, one of them invested in the wrong man.

Samuel pointed to a man wearing mechanical stilts armed to the teeth in heavy armor and incendiary arrows. "Good grief, it looks like the Lord Regent is pulling out all the stops tonight. Didn't think there'd be Tallboys out on the district." He stirred the boat to the right, "Luckily when you two get inside, you'll be able to blend in with the finer side of Dunwall."

Corvo stepped off the boat and turned to Roland, "So what's the plan?"

"We go in, find The Boyle responsible for financing Burrows, and take care of business."

Corvo frowned, "That's not a plan, that's goal."

Roland folded his arms, "In my line of work, you have to think on your feet," he replied as he scanned his surroundings. He pointed to an abandoned building across the bridge, "Looks like a Weeper infestation. Could be an easy way past the front entrance."

Corvo shook his head, "Too risky, and the last thing we need is one of us catching the plague," he pointed towards the bridge and began to walk up the stairs, we'll sneak pass the Tallboys. If that fails, then we'll face them head on."

Roland shrugged, _Just focus on the mission Lox, as long as you get there, that's what matters._

Roland followed Corvo across the bridges, monitoring the movements of the man on mechanical legs. The Tallboy scanned the area, possibly for passersbys and Weepers, then proceeded north of the Walkway.

I went for my crossbow and a sleeping dart only for a hand to still me, "Armors too thick, would be a waste of an arrow," said Corvo as he took out his pistol and aimed it at the Tallboy, to which Roland notices the small whale oil tank protruding from his back. That's when he heard the gunshot.

The tank exploded, bursting in a blue fire as the Tallboy jarred in movement. It turned to us and began to aim his crossbow,

Corvo bolted towards him, running up the mechanical legs to deliver a deep slash below the jawline. The tallboy went stiff before crumbling to the floor.

He wiped the blade on the dead man clothes, and walked up to Roland, Face still stone, Eyes still hawk like. "Come, we don't have time to waste."

Roland resheathed his daggers, and followed the Royal Protector, through the gates of the Lady Boyle's Estate.

* * *

Fireworks could be heard erupting in the skyline, and Roland couldn't help to be in awe of how much coin went towards this party. _All this just to keep appearances. To provide the illusion that everything's okay, even when it's not._

"Invitation please." said the doorman.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder as he snapped back to reality, "Of course," he replied as he handed the guard the envelope. He narrowed his eyes at Roland, then at Corvo, "Who did you say he was again?"

"He's my Protégé," replied Corvo, with arms folded. "Is there any other questions that you wish to bombard us with?"

"No my lord, Just curious is all," mumbled the guard. He stepped to the side and bowed, "Have a pleasant afternoon."

They walked passed, but Roland didn't miss the sneer in his voice, nor the swear that soon followed. _Best to ignore that, and keep moving,_ He thought as he continued to walk into the building.

It was a truly a sight to behold, the Mansion was huge, ripe with class and nobility, he couldn't help but notice the wall of light that barricaded the stairs, or the couple of rats that scurried from the vents.

Corvo stopped and turned to Roland, "Alright, go and mingle with the crowd, and if you decide to pick pockets, don't get caught. He held up three fingers, "there are three Boyles in total, make sure you get the right one," and Corvo walked off.

Roland Looked around until his eyes rested on the Guestbook. Grinning under the mask he picked up the pen and signed his name _. It's always nice to taunt the Lord Regent like this.-_

" **Enjoying the party, Lox?"**

He froze. The world seemed to have left him as he turned to meet eyes of onyx, The Outsider looked down at him, as they both floated in the endless abyss, **"Is this what you wanted? To dine with nobility with your feral lover, growing soft and lazy as the years pass?"** He shook his head, **"I suppose we all have ambitions, even you. Now, what of Lady Boyle? She supports a tyrant, a usurper of the throne, and now, she'll pay the price."** He motions to the ballroom before him, **"She either dies by your hand. Or spend the rest of her days, month after month, year after year, faraway, slowly wilting from the inside out."** He shrugs, **"Either way, its Lady Boyle's last party."** and he was gone, and the void with him.

 _Judging by what the Outsider said, there's a way for me to do this without any bloodshed, but how? Have to find Corvo, maybe he knows something I don't._

He turned his head, and looked at the crowds of people, "Where is Corvo anyway?"

* * *

Corvo took a sip of the cider, face loosening at the flavor, though it didn't have Jacob beat, it was indeed delightful.

He took the other full cup in his hand and gave it to a woman wearing a bloodfly mask. He could feel her smile beneath it.

"You're such the gentleman," she complimented, taking a sip from the Cider. "How can I ever repay you?" she mused, finger twirling her glass, "Are you playing the Boyle's little guessing game? I can tell you this much. Waverly is in red while Lydia is in black." she sits up from the chair and blows him a kiss, "Don't be a stranger," and walks to the main ballroom.

Corvo remembered spying a look three identical triplets walking around the Manor. _Those must be the Boyle's._ He thought as he thanked Miss White. Getting up he to inform Roland.

He found the thief conversing with a party member with a golden mask, And as the party guest walks away, so does Roland's hand from his coat pocket, before slipping into his own.

Corvo walked up to the thief who was grinning slightly at himself. "I take it you're enjoying yourself?" he growled. Looking around for witnesses.

Roland smiled beneath his mask, "Relax, this is perfect pickpocketing weather here." He motioned for Corvo to follow him as he walked to the dining table.

Roland took the glass from the waiting table and filled it Cider, "So, did you find out who we're looking for?"

Corvo shook his head, No, All I got were names, Waverly, and Lydia. But I still haven't had a clue of who financed Hiram. You?"

"Nothing useful, and I'm getting tired of the frivolous intrigues of nobles." He lifts up his glass up to his chin but stops before taking a sip.

"We're being watched."

Corvo turned to spot an aristocrat walking towards them. He wore a dog's mask, a grotesque one at that, and seemed to be in a nervous state, but bowed slightly in earnest. "May we speak in private please," he said to Corvo before walking off into the waiting room. Roland shrugged at the Royal Protector, and walked in the same direction, prompting Corvo to follow his lead.

The aristocrat stopped at the fireplace, "I know what you're here for, and I can help. Just hear me out."

Roland folded his arms, "Alright I'm listening."

The aristocrat stiffened and looked down at the teenager, "Wait, Your Lox!? How can the shadow of Dunwall be someone so-"

"Caught me by surprise too, it being one of the reasons I didn't blow his head off," said Corvo with a nod.

 _Well, that'll give me night terrors tonight._

"Please pardon my Insolences, I am Lord Brisby" he bowed. "I'm a friend of Lord Pendleton's, I did a few favors for your cause, and I would like to request something in return, for my services."

Corvo raised an eyebrow while Roland snorted underneath his mask.

"And what would that be? Coin?" said Roland,

"No, nothing as banal as that. What I want is for you to spare the women I love, Lady Boyle."

Corvo remained silent, face returned to stone, while Roland contemplated his options.

"Whats her name?"

Brisby seems to relax at those words, " "Her name is Esma, she's in the white dress. Meet me downstairs when you have her. I'll be waiting in a boat in the wine cellar. Do this for me, and I promise you'll never see her again." He bowed and left them alone, walking back towards the food table.

Corvo turned to Roland, "Do you trust him?"

Roland nodded, and looked at a Boyle hobble by, donning a white mask and dress.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?"

* * *

Corvo and Roland led the drunken woman down the cellar steps, Before bonking her with the hilt of his pistol. Catching her mid crumble, He carried her to the boat, and laid her next to Brisby.

The Aristocrat laid a kiss on Lady Boyle's lips, muttering that someday she'll understand what he has done for her, and rode off towards the moonlight.

As Roland left the party with Corvo, he noticed a man wearing a fox mask in the corner of the walkway, looking their way. Frankly, He didn't care. He'll deal with him in due time.

"So the job's done then?" said Samuel as he stirred the boat up the ravine,

Roland nodded, "Yes, the job's done. Can you take us home? The party tired me out."

Samuel nodded, and turned the motor to full throttle. Whisking the trio away to the Hounds Pit Pub.

* * *

 **And that it folks! I'd like to thank my readers for holding onto this storyline and dealing with the wait. I know I hate waiting as well. Until then!**

 **\- Restless**


	13. Full Circle

**Im Baaaack! Here's the new chapter to Thieves Folly! Enjoy!**

 **I dont own the Dishonered franchise and all of its properties goes to Arkane Studios.**

* * *

"AGGGRRRGH!"

A frustrated scream rang out from the lips of the Lord Regent as he flips the table over, knocking over the chess pieces to the floor.

Everything was falling apart, Campbell has been branded, Corvo was still alive, Lady Emily was nowhere to be found, no matter how much he prodded the madame in the torture chamber, and worse of all, that street rat was running amok in the city!

Lord Regent sighed trying to see the brighter side of things. At least she was waiting for him. He couldn't attend her party. But he'll be sure to make up for it next week-

"My Lord!"

He turned to the guard, frowning at the subordinate.

"What is it?! I told you I didn't want to be disturbed at the moment!"

It's Lady Boyle, my lord! She-"

"She requested me?" He finished, eyebrows raised, "Tell her I can't show. I have work that needs to be done-"

The guard shuddered before finishing his sentence, "She's gone missing my Lord, from her party…"

Silence filled the conference room, as the words hung in the air like incense. Till Hiram finally gave his command.

"Leave me…"

The guard cracked the faintest of frowns, "My Lord-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" roared the Lord Regent, fist crashing down on the wall.

The guard nodded his head, and shut the door, but as he left, he could have sworn he heard the faintest of weeping coming from the conference room, that soon turned into sharp wails that struck the night.

* * *

Finny watch the two pull up on the boat, dangling her feet against the current of water. She had been waiting since moon rise. And was growing increasingly worried.

She knew he was safe, the three passengers on the boat that drew closer confirmed it, but they were reaching the end of the road, when their usefulness will come to a close. All Lox have to do was get rid of the Lord Regent, and the corrupt empire would come tumbling down. Then the Lady Emily will take the throne. With that set in stone She'll sail to Karnaca with Lox, living happily ever after...

She snorted as she took another swig from her bottle of brandy. As if anything was ever that easy.

"Enjoying one without me?" said the young Serkonan, smiling down at her as he got off the boat.

She embraced the tingling feeling in her gullet as she drew a smile, "Hey *hic*... Lox, How was,uh...that nobles party?"

He shrugged, "What'd you expect, balloons, intrigue, and maybe a bit of conspiracy."

"Wished you took me, we would have _looooads_ of * _hic*_... fun," she slurred, eyes slightly unfocused as she ran a hand up and down his chest.

Roland let off a nervous chuckle _, Well, someone's out of it tonight._

"How about I get you to bed Fin, you seem a little tipsy."

"Not little, very." Added the Royal Protector as he snatched the brandy from Finny's grasp.

"Hey!" she growled, jumping up and down to reach the bottle that was held out of her height.

"You can't even stand up straight, let me take you to bed." she softly struggled as Roland wrapped his arms around her, but seemed to slump over as they reached the bar, noticing this, he piggybacked her and carried her upstairs, and placed her on the bed.

"That bastard took my brandy… _*hic*_ " she muttered, half asleep.

Roland chuckled, "Maybe because you look ready to topple over yourself," he looked around noticing a package on the Shelf,"What's that?"

Finny turned her head, "Oh, uh… that's something that Pendleton left for you." He, uh... told me not to touch it." she looked at me with half lidded eyes, "Are you going to _*hic*_... open it?"

Roland walked over to the shelf and picked up the package and on top of it was a note,

 **Dear Roland, My brothers are alive thanks to you, no doubt they are miserable in the salt mines, but as a long as they live, then that's what truly matters. Hope this compensates for the deed.**

 **-Pendleton**

Roland slightly grinned and opened the package, and slightly gasp as it revealed two golden bars.

"BY THE OUTSIDER!" Shouted Finny as she eyed the bars of gold, she took one in her hands weighting it in her palm, "This _*hic*._.. is pure gold!"

"That it is Fin," said Roland as he set his on the counter, "You can now buy all the King Street brandy that you want."

She let loose a drunken giggle, before trying her best to focus her eyes on Lox, "Appreciate _*hic*_.. the thought, but its, uh, probably best to save it for the _*hic*_... boat..." she said as she lay sprawled across the bed mattress.

Roland shrugged," If you say so," he frowned as he scratched his scar," So tell me, what gotten your breeches in a bunch?"

Finny furrowed her brows, "What are you, uh, talking about? I'm fine..." she replied putting on her best smile.

Roland looked at her, expression serious, "Your drinking past your normal bedtime, and you were waiting for Corvo and I to come back." He sat down on the bed and pulled her into a one-armed hug, "So what wrong?"

"...I'm just a tad worried is all," she mumbled, voice in a whisper, cheeks burning at his gaze. "You're almost done with this crown business, and tomorrow you're going after the Lord Regent himself." She snuggled against his side, and looked at him, "I just want this to be over so we can leave…"

Roland nodded, "Couldn't agree more, but it's almost over Fin, then we can leave the Hounds Pit Pub-"

"Pity...*hic*...I, uh, really liked the brandy here…" she replied, eyes growing heavy.

Roland took notice of her sluggish posture and laid her on the bed. She didn't resist, looking at him with half-lidded eyes as he threw the covers over her.

"Goodnight Finny, he said as he laid a kiss on her forehead. Eliciting a soft coo from the fireball.

He turned to his side of the bed and blew out the candle, and rested for the night.

* * *

"Your balance is off."

Roland wiped a hand through the cuts and bruises that lined his arms and face, eyeing the steel like posture that was the Royal protector, "Yeah well, my uncle always said be ready to fight or flee, and I'm beginning to think this is a one-sided battle" he said as he dashed towards the Corvo, fist raised.

Corvo sidestepped him, grabbing his arm and giving it a twist, causing a cry to ring out from the thief, who fell to his knees in anguish.

"Do you yield?" Simply asked Corvo.

Roland gave a pained nod and felt his arm be released. Getting up he glared at the Royal Protector, "So tell me, what was the point of this?"

"You have talent, but your fighting style is flawed," commented Corvo as he dusted his hands, "You fight like a common street brawler who's on his last legs,"

Roland winced, "It's that bad?"

Corvo gave a faint smile, "On the contrary, "It reminds me of me when I was your age,"

"Gee, thanks…" replied Roland as he felt the bruises slowly fade away. Getting up he walked with Corvo to the bar. Finding Jacob and Sokolov talking about current affairs, much to the surprise of Roland.

"Havelock let you out?"

Anton turned his head and met the gaze of the thief, "Why yes he did. Seeing that I'm a traitor to the Dunwall's Finest, it's not like I can go back to my loft." He said as he took a sip from his mug. "Heard you training out there, did it fair well?"

Roland shook his head, arcing a thumb at Corvo, "Got my arse handed to me by this guy."

Anton shrugged,"There isn't success without a few failures," he said earning a nod from Jacob, "All you can do is learn from the mistakes that you've made and move forward."

Roland nodded and took the advice to heart, "Thanks Sokolov."

Sokolov waved it off, "No need, it's just the ravings of an old man."

"An old man who happens to be the Royal Physician," said the bartender, causing Anton to let out a grunt.

Jacob put down his glass and looked at Roland, "That reminds me, Havelock was looking for you, said to come fetch you when we are done with your sparring match."

Roland simply nodded and walked upstairs to the briefing room, Contemplating the final parts of his task. Reaching the threshold he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Roland walked in, meeting the gaze of the admiral and the new High Overseer, they were tense, as they should. Since they were about to strike at the heart of the empire.

"Roland," Havelock began, "The time has come, everything that we have done, everything that YOU have done, has been for this moment."

Roland nodded, a beam of pride coursing through him. This was it, after this final mission he can finally set his tools down for good, not that he hated what he did. To have a cause, something to fight for was different then fighting for oneself. And his work was about to pay off.

The Lord Regent has locked himself in Dunwall Tower, preparing for the worse. It's imperative we strike as soon as possible before he decides to flee the country." Havelock elaborated, smoking his cigar.

"You leave tonight," finished Martian as he looked up from the map. "Pireo will help you prepare, and Samuel will take you to the waterlock." He stopped before continuing, "I highly suggest that you speak with your comrades before you leave."

"Don't worry, Ill make sure to let Finny know I'm leaving."

"Good," said Havelock as he took out a cigar, "She might not show it, but she worries about you constantly." He lights the cigar and gives it a puff, "Best to give her peace of mind."

Roland nodded and left walked across the hallway until finally making into his room, he found the furball lazily scratching her side in her sleep.

He put a hand on her side, and slightly shook her, "Hey Fin…"

"...Lox?" She rose from the bed, frizzy hair in total disarray, "What time is it?"

"Almost time for me to head out," said Roland as he sat down on the bed, "I wanted to see you before I go to Dunwall."

She raised an eyebrow, "Here to give me a snog?" she said jokingly, but hopeful.

He smiled, before cupping a hand on her cheek, she blushed, giving her Lox a toothy grin, before leaning in close.

Their lips connected, slow and intimate in their movements, but filled with purpose and intent. As they parted, Finny leaned in for a another, only for a finger to rest between her lips, "Save it when I come back, that way I have something to look forward too."

She looked at him a tearful smile playing her lips as she socked him in the arm, "You better not die dumbarse! If you do, then I'll never forgive you!"

"I promise," he grinned as he put on his mask, He looked out the window to see Samuel waiting on the boat, reading a hardcover book.

He jumped out the window, landing in a crouch. And walked to the boatman.

"Nice landing," commented Samuel as he places his book to the side, "Are you ready to head out, I think the Lord Regent's is past due a visit."

Rolandnodded, and entered the boat. And looked towards the evening moon as he was whisked away towards Dunwall Tower.

* * *

The concrete fortress was an eyesore that added to the dank aura of the night as the mist revealed Dunwall Tower, "I know that your last visit wasn't necessarily a good one, but perhaps you can make up for that ." he said as he stirred the boat right into the floodgates., the most important thing is killing the Lord Regent, built himself quite a safehouse at the top, or so the intel says," He stops the boat and looks at Roland, "If you want, you can check out the broadcasting tower. Might be worth looking into."

Roland briskly remembered the announcements that rang out from the broadcasting system, but he tended to tune them out. All in all, its worth a look.

Roland nodded his head as the boat came to a stop, Well here we are, the next time I see you the Lord Regent will be dead, and if not, well-" he paused, a somber look crossed his face, "I'll send Fin your regards."

Roland nodded and jumped into the river. Making his way to the neighboring chains that rose to the top.

* * *

"I want a second sweep of the premises! Do you hear me?! Another sweep!"

The guard wiped his forehead, "My lord, we checked the courtyard for the fifth time, there's nothing here-"

"Do as I say dammit! Or I'll have your heads!" the Lord Regent roared, eyes rattling wildly in his eye sockets.

The guard grunted, "We'll return with a full report, my lord."

"Good, and have someone visit my room by the hour! No one gets in or out of the tower!" said Hiram as he made his way through the wall of light.

"Yes, Lord Regent," said the guard as he walked down the steps.

Roland listened to the conversation from the upper balcony, and frowned, _Well, looks like getting up and personal with the Lord Regent is next to impossible,_ he looked to his right, taking note of the stairway leading to the broadcasting station. _Perhaps the Broadcaster has something to say…_

He dropped to the lower floor and preceded with to the upper stairs. Slipping past the guard with a well-timed ***Blink*** , Roland made his way to the staircase. Reaching the top he noticed a man, sitting at the desk adjusting the mic to the tower.

"Ahem," Roland coughed.

The broadcaster stopped and turned around. He had a weasel face that betrayed his powerful voice. And he looked a tad flustered, "Don't hurt me! I have a wife and kids!"

Roland raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, "I'm not here for you. I'm here for the Lord Regent."

The Propaganda Officer relaxed, then frowned, "The Lord Regent? He's nothing but a power-hungry dictator! he seethed then looked at the thief, "You're after the Lord Regent correct? Let me help."

Roland widened his eyes at this, but keep his composure, "Why help me? You got quite the thing going on here. Why risk it"

The Propaganda officer frowned, "Hiram has kept me here against my will. He threatened to see me to Coldridge if I so much as quit. He _deserves_ what's coming to him," He proclaimed.

"So, how do I take him down?" said Roland hoping to wrap this conversation up.

"Did you know that in bouts of guilt, He records himself in his autograph? He keeps it locked in a safe in his room. Bring it here and I can play it over the intercom for Dunwall to hear."

Roland raised an eyebrow, I'm not one for pranks. Are you sure that this is worth the trouble?

The propaganda officer nodded, "Trust me, what's on that audiograph should do the trick. The password to the safe is 'nine-three-five'...good luck."

* * *

Hiram paced back and forth in the royal chambers. Panic taking over as he rubbed his sweaty palms together.

He took out his pocket watch, A quarter before eleven. _He should be here by now, where is he?!_

A knock sends a shiver of relief down his spine. As walks to the glass doors. Stephens had his arms folded behind his back to the glass door opened.

"Report."

Stephens saluted, "Nothing out of the ordinary my lord, and no words have come in from the courtyard."

"Good, stand by the door and keep watch. I want a full patrol on the upper floors as of this moment do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Regent," droned the guard, as he stepped out the room...only to be hit by a sleeping dart.

Hiram watched in horror as the guard staggered back, before falling back-first into the ground.

"Hello Hiram," said a voice.

The Lord Regent spun around only for his face to meet a fist, "Been wanting to do that since I been locked up in Coldridge." chuckled the masked assailant, his voice was muffled, but he could hear the faint Serkonan accent leaking from the mask.

"Guards! Guards!" screamed Hiram, but no answer came, he then turned his attention to the masked man, "I'll give you anything, gold, gems, ANYTHING! Just please spare me!"

The masked man stopped and puts a hand behind his head, taking it off to reveal a dark-skinned boy with a crew cut, and eyes sharp as Morley chocolate.

Hiram's eyes widened then harden as he inspected the locksmith, "You…"

"Listen well Hiram. There's nothing that you have that I could want."

Hiram laughed nervously, "Not even Arwain?"

Rolands gaze hardened, Not even him," He pulled out a pistol and aimed at the knee, "left or right?"

"You wouldn't dare-" and watched as Roland pulled the trigger.

 _ **Bang!**_

"Arrrghhhh!" the Lord Regent rolled on the ground in pure agony, screaming his head off as he looked at his shattered kneecap.

"Left it is then." said Roland, not batting an eye. He walked over the Lord Regent's safe. Opening it, he pulled out the audiograph and couple bars that littered the safe.

"Todays your lucky day Hiram, you get to breathe." said Roland as he put the contents of the safe into his pouch.

Hiram didn't answer, his consciousness fading from shock. Watching as the world faded into darkness.

But before he closed his eyes for good, terror struck him as he eyed the audiograph in Roland's possession.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

"This better be worth it," Said Roland as inserted it into the transmitter.

And the Broadcasting System came to life.

 ***BRONG!***

 **If I explain, then you will see, I am not at fault. My Poverty Eradication Plan was meant to bring prosperity to the city, to rid of those scoundrels who rot and thrive in the Rratway, or spend their days drinking and begging for coin for which we all toil.**

 **And it was a simple plan: Bring the diseased rats from the Pandyssian Continent, and let them take care of the poor for us. The plan worked first. But the rats- it was as if they sought out to undo me, they hid from the rat catchers and bred at a sickening rate. Soon it didn't matter, the rich and the poor were all falling sick.**

 **And then people started asking questions. The Empress assigned me to investigate whether the rats had been imported b a foreign power. I knew the truth would come out eventually. So there was b=no other way but to be rid of her, and take power myself. She had to die you see. SHE HAD TO DIE!**

 **Bringing about the death of the empress is not an easy thing, but it gave me the power to attack the plague with some real authority! Quarentines! Deportation of the sick! But there's always some idiot woman searching for her wretched lost child, or some sniveling guardsmen searching for his missing wife. And then the quarantine is broken!**

 **But you can see how my plan would have worked?! It would have worked! If everyone just simply followed orders!**

 ***BRONG!***

Roland remained silent as he watched the guards escort the sociopath that wiped out half a city. He was bawling, screaming even, as they dragged him away to Coldridge. But his tears didn't bring the thief satisfaction, he remembered the old crew before this whole fiasco happened. Kelly, Fence, Woody, and sweet Elise, who was only two.

The bastard deserved a blade in his gut, but it's not what Dunwall needed.

" **Going through Memory lane Lox? Or simply savoring your victory?"**

Roland looked up at the Outsider, and hoped his silence would be an obvious answer.

" **I take it both then,"** said the Outsider as he looked to the distance **, "** **The Lord Regent lives, despite all he's done. And that is most surprising. The last year must have been agony for such a tightly-wound man, watching as the plague spiraled out of control. As people on the streets went mad and died bleeding from the eyes. Knowing that it was all his fault. As you hunted down his people one by one, and finally came for him, he must have realized that all his planning was for nothing. And that must have been exquisitely terrifying. but in the end, you chose the more measured response. What will that mean in the days to come, I wonder. I've lived a long, long time, and these are the moments I wait for."**

"Well enjoy it while you can, since it finally over," said Roland as he made his way for the boat.

The Outsider didn't meet his eyes as his settled on the horizon, **"...I wouldn't be so sure…"** and disappeared with a grin on his face.

Samuel blinked and looked at the thief, "Roland, I heard the intercom blaring the news-"

"It was my doing," said Roland as he sat in the boat, "Can we get out of here before the watch comes, it's been a long night,"

Samuel nodded. And stirred the boat north, heading towards the Hounds Pit Pub.

* * *

The morning sun nestled itself in the distance as it slowly rose pass the horizon, allowing its rays of lights to beat down on the passenger, and driver. Nonetheless not even that could spoil the thief's mood as he smiled beneath his mask.

 _Its finally over…_

"Change is coming to the city of Dunwall, I can tell." said the boat man as he stirred the boat right, "Makes me uneasy to tell the truth. People like me always gets it the hardest, but perhaps things will be different now. The Lord Regent is gone, the Abbey has a new High Overseer, and just about all there is to do is put Emily on the throne. I dare say that our work is just about done."

"I dare say so," as he took off his mask to scratch his scar, "I'm not going to lie, I'm going to miss this place when I set sail."

"Going anywhere in particular?" asked Samuel.

"Karnaca," Roland stated simply. "I promised Fin I'll take her up there for a trip at least. It's the least I can do for putting her through this."

Samuel nodded keeping his eyes to the river. Something that Roland took note of.

"Got any plans after this is all over?" Asked Roland, taking his mask off and putting it to the side.

"Not really, to be frank, not much an old man like me can do except sail."

Roland seemed to ponder this even as they made it to shore. As Samuel docked the boat, he turned to Roland with a somber smile,"I'm sure the Loyalist are raising a glass to your name right about now. So stop worrying about me, and enjoy yourself!" He said as he roughly pats Roland on the back.

"I'll try. Thanks Samuel, For everything."

Roland got off the boat and walked towards the Pub, and opened the door.

He meets the eyes of the furball, who couldn't hold back a sniffle in his sight, and felt strong arms embrace him an and a wetness on his stomach, "You made me worry you bastard!" She sniffled as she looked up at him, a tearful smile lining her face, "How are you going to make it up to-"

Roland silenced her with his lips, she tasted of brandy and cider, and a hint of strawberry. A taste he willing to explore later in the night. She pulled away and took and by the hand as she leads him to the center of the bar, "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

As he walked, he looked around and basked in the roots and cheers of the crowd. Roland smiled. It wasn't every day when you come back to a standing ovation, and he was going to milk every bit of it.

He walked towards Havelock and Pendelton who clapped him on the shoulder, "By the Outsider, he's done it," said Pendleton with a grin as he handed Roland a glass of Brandy, "Word is spreading all over Dunwall, to think the Lord Regent was behind the Rat Plague. SImply diabolical, but no matter. By this time tomorrow, Emily will sit on the throne, and we'll work on your name being cleared, as we rebuild the city."

"If that's what you want to call what's left of Dunwall," muttered Havelock as he nursed his whiskey, "There's barely a city left to rule."

Pendleton sighed, "He's right I'm afraid, Roland while you did all the heavy lifting, we sat on our asses, Come tomorrow that changes." He raised his glass smiling, "To Roland for changing the course of history, he turned to Emily, who was drawing something with Corvo, and to Lady Emily, who will lead us to an new era."

And to that Roland drank the brandy, It tasted bitter, not usually fitting the standard of a standard brandy.

Roland turned to Jacob who was wiping the bar down with a clean rag. And hopped into the barstool, "Well Jacob, it's finally over, what will you do now?"

Jacob threw the rag over his shoulder, "While you and Fin are off on your little honeymoon, Im going to get the Silver Pop back from Curnow, It might take a little persuasion, but by the time you get back, we should have our home primed and ready."

"That's...great," Said Roland as he tried to shake the effects from the brandy. _Must be a strong vintage…_ he thought as he struggled to rise from the stool, he looked at the table to find Finny and Corvo conversing along with Emily.

 _Best not to disturb her,_ he thought as he walked up the stairs to his room. His head was swimming at this point and as he finally reaches the his Room, his knees buckled and fell face first to the floor, he struggled to breathe, but as he did so he coughed up the tell tale red substance he all to familiar with: Blood.

Then the world went dark.

* * *

Havelock look down at Roland's lifeless body, and sighed. He was a fine soldier, but it was a necessity for someone to take the fall. And it wasn't going to be him.

"Did it work? I spent a months pay on that poison!" Pendleton hissed. Visibly shaking in his boots in fear that he'll wake up.

Samuel sighed, "You saw me pour it in the glass Pendleton, so I dare say Roland has breathe his last. It's what you wanted after all."

"Oh, of course…" mumbled the Nobleman as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"There's still many variables left to deal with. Such as the street rat, the bartender and-" High Overseer Martin shuddered, "Corvo."

"We'll deal with them in due time," Havelock turned to Samuel, who was viewing the body with a look of remorse, "Stash the body in the sewers. We'll need it when the time comes." And left with Pendleton and Martin.

Samuel leaned down over Roland's body and sighed, "I'm sorry something dreadful Roland, I only have you half the poison, So I hope you can hear me. I'm taking you down the river, hopefully by morning the effects will wear off and you'll be able to sail back yourself, I wish you luck."

He picked up Roland's body and carried him outside, sneaking pass the the sleeping furball who had a little too much to drink.

Finally, making it outside he places Roland on the boat, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

 _*Click*_

He felt the nudge of the gun at the back of his skull, and carefully turned around, meeting the gunman face to face.

"It's not what it looks like Corvo," said Samuel.

Corvo did not lower his pistol, Looking at Roland's body, "What have you done Samuel?"

"The Loyalist forced me to poison him, he sleeping off the effects, but I have to send him off before they catch wind of this, because without him, their plans go up in smoke."

Corvo studied him, before lowering his pistol from Samuels Head, "Alright, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the lake far away from here, and I suggest you warn everyone else to do the same. I'll be in the city till morning, and I'll come back midnoon, I hope by then everything will be settled by then."

Corvo remained silent, as he turned his back on the boatman, "I'll stay to protect Jacob and Finny. they'll have connections to get Emily out of here."

Samuel nodded and put his hand on the motor and pulled the lever. As the motor roared to life, they watched as the boat is carried by the currents towards hopefully Dunwall.

Disappearing into the distance, the boat takes a sharp turn left, and proceeds left as the boat heads straight towards the flooded district, the most infested part of city, and home of Dunwall's most notorious.

* * *

 **And that's it folks! Wooow, longest chapter ever! Glad to be done with it. Lets just hope that the wait for the next chapter isn't too far away. But hey, Collage is a bitch! So until then!**

 **-Restless...**


End file.
